


The Things You Don't Come Back From

by greeneggs101



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst and Feels, Growing Old, Growing Up, Guardian Angels, Keyblade Apprentices, Multi, POV Outsider, Post-Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101
Summary: Even as Riku waits for Sora, life has to go on. Keyblade wielders become Masters and take on apprentices of their own.And Max? Max just wonders who the dorky spiky haired boy is. And why can’t Master Riku see him?(Scenes from Max’s childhood as a keyblade bearer, apprenticing under Master Riku, and trying to discover more about this guy named Sora.)(Contains hints for the ending of KH3, So KH3 Spoilers)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timetoboldlygo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetoboldlygo/gifts).



> If you want to kind of be spoiled for the Fic, this fic was inspired by this conversation between myself and Sorikuvalid on Twitter (timetoboldlygo on AO3): https://twitter.com/sorikuvalid/status/1109913012910153733
> 
> If you don't want to be spoiled for the fic ending, just know that the angst for SoRiku content will be a bit heavy as Sora isn't exactly...around, but I promise a happy, if bittersweet, ending. The biggest focus in this fic is on Max as he becomes a full-fledged Keyblade Master and his student/teacher relationship with Master Riku.

Max can’t really pinpoint the first time he saw _him._  The spiky haired guy that was just the quiet weirdo who followed Uncle Riku around like a shadow. When Max was young and the spiky haired guy caught him staring, the guy would raise a finger to his lips, like they were keeping a secret.

 

Of course, Max was young. Nothing stayed secret for very long.

 

“You shouldn’t eat desserts before dinner,” Uncle Riku chided, just as Max stuffed the last chocolate chip cookie into his mouth. It was just one...of three. Daisy’s cookies were really good!

 

“Oh c’mon, Riku. We ate cookies for dinner for an entire three days. _You_ were the one who made the excuse to Mom why our tummies hurt...”

 

Max frowned at the brown haired boy who was grumbling just behind Uncle Riku. But Uncle Riku didn’t seem to hear him. The boy caught Max staring and made a funny face.

 

Max started to laugh, causing Riku to pause where he had been putting the cookie jar away. “What’s so funny?”

 

“The guy behind you!” Max pointed to where the boy stood. “The one with the funny hair!”

 

“My hair’s not funny!” the boy protested, at the same moment Uncle Riku froze.

 

“What do you mean, Max?”

 

Max frowned. Uncle Riku sounded weird.

 

He opened his mouth to respond but then his Dad came in the door.

 

“What are you doing in here, Maxie?”

 

“Eating cookies,” Max answered honestly, laughing when his Dad laughed. “And watching Uncle Riku’s friend make funny faces!” He turned to look at the guy again, but the guy with the funny faces was gone. “Where’d he go?”

 

“Where’d who go, Max?” his Dad looked concern, and he glanced over at Uncle Riku. Max looked as well.

 

Uncle Riku was gripping the counter tightly, his head bowed low.

 

“Uncle Riku’s friend. The one with the spiky hair.”

 

Uncle Riku made a choked off sound and Max leaned into his Dad, a little scared. Uncle Riku never sounded like that. He always told Max funny stories about Goofy, and took him out for his first swim lesson, or gave him sea salt ice cream.

 

Uncle Riku never sounded... sad.

 

“Sora?”

 

The word was so quiet.

 

“Maybe Max happened to stumble across some pictures I have of Sora at the house, and he has an imaginary friend now,” Goofy said, picking Max up and holding him close. “It doesn’t mean he’s--”

 

“Sora’s coming back, Goofy.”

 

Despite his effort to be brave like his Dad, Max couldn’t help but hide his face in his Dad’s shoulder. Uncle Riku sounded kind of scary.

 

He felt his Dad lay another hand on his back in comfort. “I know you still have hope Riku, but he wouldn’t have--”

 

“I can’t just move on!” Riku’s voice rose in tone and Max flinched. The next words were much softer. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-- I can’t let go. He’s stronger than that.”

 

Max felt his dad let out a sigh. “I know you will believe in him, Riku.”

 

“Till the end.”

 

Goofy nodded and turned to leave the room. Max risked a small peek over his Dad’s shoulder.

 

Uncle Riku had raised one hand to his face, and his shoulders were now shaking. The spiky haired guy was back and evidently trying to comfort Riku, just stopping short of laying a hand on Uncle Riku’s shoulders.

 

Uncle Riku let out another one of those choking sounds and the guy’s hand finally made contact.

 

Or rather, it _didn’t_. Max watched as the guy’s hand went right through Riku’s shoulder.

 

\---

  


“In your hand, take this key, and as long as you have the making, than by this simple act of taking, it is wielder you shall one day be...”

 

Max took the handle of Uncle Riku’s keyblade with confidence. He didn’t feel any different, but it seemed important.

 

“So... it’s not gonna be easy short stuff,” Uncle Riku chuckled, getting up from his bended knee with a groan. “I’m getting too old for this.” He ruffled Max’s hair though, just like when the boy was younger.

 

“Stop, Uncle Riku! I’m not a little kid anymore!” He batted Riku’s hand away.

 

“You’re always gonna be a kid to me.” Riku stretched for a minute, “And as long as you’re my apprentice, it’s Master Riku. At least while at school.”

 

“Can you still be Uncle Riku at Christmas?” Max asked, genuinely curious. It would be weird to call Riku ‘Master Riku,’ while opening presents.

 

“Yes, I’ll still be Uncle Riku at Christmas,” Riku--Master Riku, sighed. “Now, I’ve already talked it over with your Dad. You’ll join the next round of apprentices at the start of summer holidays. You won’t be spending a full year with us until you’re in your teenage years...whenever that is for toons.”

 

“About five years...” Max admitted, wishing he could wield a keyblade now. But he supposed summer holidays were close enough.

 

Wait till he told PJ and Bobby!

 

“Now, you do remember the rules right?” Riku asked, arms crossed and Max flinched. Uncle Riku could always guess what he was thinking. “You can’t tell anyone. It’s practice in order to maintain--”

 

“The World Order...” Max finished glumly. Donald had chided him about that before. PJ was especially forbidden from being told, since his dad was still on something called ‘Probation.’ “Can I at least tell them I’m going to a super cool summer camp? Otherwise they’re just gonna wonder where I am all summer...”

 

Rik--Master Riku, let out a sigh, brushing a hand through hair that seemed somehow greyer than Max remembered. “Okay. That’s reasonable.”

 

“Woot!” the boy cheered, one fist raised in the air, and spun in a circle. This was gonna be the best, he could just tell.

 

By the time he made it back around, the guy, Sora, was back.

 

Max frowned. Sora had been in and out of his life just as often as Master Riku was. When he was just starting grade school, his Dad had taken him aside letting him know that while it was fine for Sora to be his friend, it might be best to not mention him around Uncle Riku anymore. Max could see why.

 

Whenever Sora _was_ brought up, Riku would become sad and withdrawn.

 

It scared Max, in a way.

 

The age difference between the two guys was even more apparent than when he was younger. Where Master Riku had deep set lines in his face, Sora had none, and his hair was still brown and spiky, even as Riku’s had thinned and somehow become greyer.

 

Max wondered why Sora stuck around Uncle Riku all the time. It couldn’t have been that much fun to hang out with an old person.

 

“Riku!” A familiar voice rang out.

 

Max turned, “Hi, Aunt Kairi!” he waved, grinning when she ruffled his hair too. He didn’t mind it so much when it was Kairi.

 

“Hey there, Maxie! Riku just told me today about your apprenticeship. Are you excited?”

 

“Yeah! Totally!” He offered her a grin, then had a thought. “When I’m there, do I have to call you Master Kairi?”

 

Kairi frowned. “Well... technically I’m retiring after Marina passes her Mark of Mastery. So I’ll be a Former Master. But Former Master Kairi is a bit long, so you can call me Aunt Kairi when it’s just family. Otherwise, Master Kairi is okay. How does that sound?”

 

Max thought about it, “Okay. I think I can remember that.”

 

“Great,” Kairi grinned, then turned to Riku. “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

 

They walked a little away, and Max rather thought that old people must forget that while they might have been far enough away for a human’s hearing ability, for a toon they weren’t _nearly_ far enough.

 

“Another one? Really? You’re still training Creon and Rose. And Briar just made Master.”

 

“Creon will pass his mark of mastery soon enough, and Rose just has two more years of training left. Besides, I have to make up for Sora since he’s not here. Max will probably be my last,” Master Riku said, his hands moving towards his hips.

 

“After _six_ _other_ apprentices, he will be,” Aunt Kairi’s voice was firm, then softened a bit. “You can’t keep doing this. You’re gonna burn out like Aqua, and then what will we do?”

 

“What you all have been doing since Sora disappeared.”

 

“Sora’s gone!” Kairi’s voice rose an octave. “I’m sorry, but he’s gone. He’s been gone for nearly 40 years. You have to stop blaming yourself and trying to make up for his absence!”

 

“He’s not gone, Kairi!” Master Riku’s voice rose as well. “He’s not gone, he’s not dead. He’s coming back. I never thought you would be the one giving up. What’s he gonna think if we’ve all just moved on without him?”

 

“He’d be happy for us. I’m not just giving up like you think, he’s still alive in my heart, but I had to move on.” Kairi let out a sigh. “He wouldn’t have wanted you to live like this. Just... training and going and never relaxing for once in your life!”

 

“I’ll have time to relax when he’s back,” Riku’s voice was quiet, “I have plenty of stories to tell him. And I’m sure he’ll have some too.”

 

“Riku...” Kairi let out a sigh. “Just... Promise me. No matter what happens, Max is your last apprentice. And if at any moment you feel overwhelmed, you’ll pass him over to Zephyr. Or Briar. Or even Creon after he shows the Mark. Don’t push yourself.”

 

Max tilted his head in confusion. Why would he be Uncle Riku’s last? He had met several of Riku’s other apprentices (Zephyr was the one who taught him how to balance on a skateboard) and Uncle Riku never looked worse for wear after training them.

 

“You’ll both be fine. She just worries.”

 

Max jumped at the sudden voice, turning his head around, but finding no one. He... he felt someone though. Right at his side.

 

_Sora?_

 

There were no other words, but Max got the feeling that Sora approved of Riku’s choice.

 

\---

 

“Over there are the training grounds,” Master Riku pointed over to a large field with several practice targets, both stationary and mobile. “I’m not sure if you’ll be ready for those by the end of summer, but if you ever need me and I’m not in my office or the garden, I’ll probably down there.”

 

“But why can’t I go down there now?” Max thought the whole point of keyblade training was training with the keyblade. On actual targets.

 

“You have to become familiar with summoning your blade and establishing a comfortable stance first. Since you’re young, your keyblade might not come right away, and that’s okay. Masters Terra and Ven built--had built-- several practice blades as well in various sizes.” Absently, Riku glanced over to the memorial garden he had taken the boy through earlier. Max knew that Master Terra’s blade now rested there, next to Master Aqua’s.

 

Max only briefly remembered meeting the two older keyblade wielders, and his Dad had explained that some aspects about being a keyblade wielder might take a higher toll. He didn’t say what those things were, but it must have been bad since everyone looked sad when talking about it.

 

He felt Riku’s hand on his shoulder to steer him back to the castle. “Do you have any questions so far?”

 

Max shrugged, then thought of one. “Yeah, where’s everyone else?”

 

Riku huffed out a laugh, “They’re on a sort of study abroad trip to Radiant Garden to train under some other masters who no longer live here, as well as study some diplomacy.”

 

“Can I go next year?” Max wondered. He had heard of Radiant Garden of course, but he had never gone.

 

“When you’re older. As I said, for now we’re just in the beginning stages of training.”

 

“Master Riku?”

 

They both turned to find another Master waving Riku over. Riku dropped his hand from Max’s shoulder. “I’ll be right back, okay?”

 

Max nodded and took the chance to look around, leaning out over the low wall that separated the courtyard from the training grounds. It was a lot greener here than Disneytown, reminding him more of the hills and fields where he and his Dad used to go camping.

 

“Hi!”

 

Max startled, nearly falling over the wall, catching himself at the last moment. He glanced over to who spoken, finding a human girl maybe a little younger than him, but his size. She chuckled as he tried to right himself up.

 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

 

“It’s okay,” Max rubbed the back of his head.

 

The girl grinned. “I’m Harmony. Are you new here? I just started training too. Grandma told me that people shake hands when introducing themselves.” She held her hand out.

 

Max blinked in surprise for a moment before shaking her hand. “I’m Max.”

 

“Hi, Max!” Harmony’s grin only seemed to grow. A sudden gust of wind blew over the mountain and she let out a startled shriek, her bright red hair flying everywhere. “Ugh. What was that?!”

 

“It was wind...” Max raised an eyebrow, watching as she tried to unsuccessfully push her hair out of her eyes and mouth. “Do they not have wind where you come from?”

 

“They do... I guess.” Harmony had a frown on her face. “I guess it’s just like when a rough current acts up.” Her smile quickly returned. “Do you want to check out the castle a bit? We won’t go far from our masters.” She pointed down to where another master, this one with greenish blue hair, had joined Master Riku and the other master in conversation.

 

Max thought about it for a brief moment. He really wanted to explore the castle. “Okay!” He started running towards the steps, stopping when he realized that Harmony wasn’t close behind.

 

She looked to have trouble walking, much less running, and he jogged back to her side. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I’m still getting used to them. It’s a bit painful.”

 

“Used to what?” Max frowned, looking down thinking she might have meant her shoes, but she was barefoot.

 

“My legs, of course. I’ve never walked on land before.”

 

Now Max was really confused. Her legs didn’t look new. They looked about the same as any other human legs he had seen before. “Huh? What does that--”

 

“I’m a Mermaid,” Harmony stated, pulling at the hem of her T-Shirt. “Great Granddaddy used his magic to make me human so I could learn how to wield a keyblade. Master Marina had to promise that I would learn how to wield a keyblade underwater too.” She looked up shyly. “Is that okay? That I’m different?”

 

“Huh? Why would not be okay?” Max was different himself. Very few toons had become keyblade wielders, Mickey being the only one in recent memory.

 

Harmony’s nervous look faded and a grin took over her face again. Max thought she looked really nice when she smiled.

 

They began walking back to the castle though at a much slower pace so Harmony could get used to moving. “What’s it like being a mermaid? I’ve only heard Dad’s stories.” And his dad had been a turtle in those stories, so he wasn’t sure it was the same. “Do you really swim everywhere?”

 

“Of course! How else would we get around?” She then thought about it, “Well. Great Grandaddy has a carriage thing, but he only uses that for special occasions.”

 

“Oh. I only heard stories from my Dad, so I don’t know.” Max shrugged.

 

“You’re dad’s met a Mermaid?”

 

“Yeah. He, Uncle Donald, and their other friend helped out this one Mermaid... her name was Ar...Arqil.... Uriel?” He frowned in thought.

 

“Ariel?” Harmony gasped. “That was my Grandma!”

 

“Really?” Max hadn’t thought it would have been that long ago. But Master Riku did say that some worlds went on their own time axis. So maybe this was like that. “My dad’s name is Goofy... I don’t know if she’s--”

 

“She tells stories about your dad and his friends all the time.” Harmony exclaimed, “Like when they helped defeat the sea-witch Ursula!”

 

“Oh yeah!” Max grinned. “That was my favorite story.”

 

Harmony grinned then looked up to where they had reached the steps leading up to the castle. She visible gulped, then shakily raised one leg, nearly falling over. Max helped steady her. “Maybe they should install a safety rail. But lean into me if you need too.”

 

“Okay!”

 

Together they managed to make it up the stairs, and Harmony caught her breath a bit. “Wow... that’s almost harder than the first time I’ve summoned my keyblade.”

 

“You managed to summon your keyblade already?” Max had been trying ever since the inheritance ceremony, but nothing had appeared. “How?”

 

Harmony frowned, placing a finger on her chin in thought. “Hmm.. Well... I just... focused my heart to call on it.” She closed her eyes. Suddenly, with a flash of light and the scent of salt water, a blade appeared in her hand, nearly as tall as she was. It was dark blue and green, sort of wavy near the end, and covered with bright gems that sparkled in the light.

 

Harmony was now breathing even heavier, but she looked proud of herself and turned to Max. “Do you want to try?”

 

Max frowned, closing his eyes as she had done. Focusing his heart? How...

 

“It’s like when you think really, _really_ hard,” Harmony’s voice was quiet so he could concentrate. “Like when you wish on a star or something.”

 

Well, Max had done that loads of times. One of his first wishes was to be a keyblade wielder like Uncle Riku. He thought about calling the keyblade, wishing for it...

 

Suddenly, there was something heavy in his hand, something Max could barely hold up. It made a loud crash as the blade hit the ground and Max opened his eyes.

 

There was a keyblade in his hand! It was completely different than Harmony’s or Master Riku’s, and reminded Max more of King Mickey’s with slightly different coloring. A blue guard and dark navy hilt, with a dark gold colored blade. But the shape of the blade was the same as King Mickey’s.

 

It kind of reminded Max of a keyblade version of his dad’s favorite shield. And sure enough, when he checked the keychain, he saw a miniature version of that shield.

 

“What’s it called?” Harmony asked. “I had to ask mine what it preferred to be called. It answered something in Mermish that translates more or less to Typhonic Water.”

 

“How did you--”

 

“Just ask.”

 

“Um... okay.” Max turned to the blade in his hand. “Um... what’s your name?”

 

A... Max couldn’t really call it a thought exactly, but more of a feeling. A series of images and memories that made up the name of the keyblade. “Knight’s Defender.”

 

“Wow... That’s so neat!” Harmony offered a smile letting her own blade drop near Max’s so they nearly touched. “One day, Typhonic Water and Knight’s Defender are gonna be the best known keyblades in the universe. Right?”

 

Max laughed, “Right!”

 

“Max?”

 

Max turned when he heard his name, raising a hand to wave at his Master who was looking for him. “Up here!”

 

Master Riku and the woman who must have been Harmony’s Master raced up to join them, Riku just a little slower than the younger woman.

 

“What are you guys up to?” Riku asked.

 

“Harmony and I wanted to explore the castle,” Max then held up his keyblade as best he could. “And look! Harmony helped me figure out how to summon it!”

 

Riku looked at the blade, evidently a little shocked, but then a wide grin overtook his face. “That’s wonderful Max. What an excellent blade.”

 

Max grinned, then looked over at Harmony. “Can we go explore the castle now?”

 

“Ahh,” The other woman let out a laugh, “Well, I wanted to show Harmony the grounds first, and I think Master Riku wanted to show you the library and the dorms. How about you two explore the castle after dinner?”

 

Max looked at Harmony, who thought about it, then nodded. “Okay, we can do that.” Harmony let her blade disappear.

 

“Great!” Both the other master and Max stood ready to offer support as Harmony managed to turn herself around. Max thought she looked a little nervous about descending the stairs, but she stubbornly tried anyway, her master not far away to offer help. Max waited anyway, cheering for her when she reached the last step safely.

 

Beside him, he heard Master Riku cheering as well. Harmony gave a small bow before following her master down to the courtyard.

 

Max looked down at his keyblade. “You really think it’s cool?”

 

“Best looking keyblade I’ve seen today,” Riku grinned. “Of course, besides Braveheart.”

 

Max thought that was fair. “How do I--” He gestured towards the blade, not sure how to unsummon it.

 

“Just think about tucking it away until you need it.” Riku suggested it.

 

Max did so, the blade vanishing before he had time to finish the thought. He looked up at Master Riku, who ruffled his hair and then turned to lead the rest of the way into the castle.

 

“Already making friends, then?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

He saw his master give a small smile and turn away, though Max thought he heard Riku say “Just like Sora.”

 

When they nearly reached another staircase to head further into the castle, Riku turned suddenly, his expression much more solemn that it had been earlier. “Max, I want to ask something very important of you. It’s something I’ve asked from all of my apprentices.”

 

Max swallowed nervously, but nodded. “Okay?”

 

Riku knelt down on one knee so he could look the smaller boy in the eye. “Being a keyblade master can be dangerous. I’ve explained that to you before. Hopefully, you’ll never have to find out how dangerous, but if there’s ever a time I’m hurt, or... or I die in combat.” Riku then looked down to his hand, lined with both calluses and wrinkles. “Or of old age. I suppose I should add that now as well...” He shook his head, “Anyway. If something happens to me, I want you first to know that you will be taken care of. Someone else will take you on as their apprentice.”

 

Max nodded. His Dad had explained that as well.

 

“But there’s something else, too. If anything should happen to me, and a boy shows up here one day-- Or maybe he’ll be an old man like me. But he’ll have spiky hair and eyes as blue as the sky. And he’ll carry a keyblade shaped a little bit like yours. His name is Sora.”

 

“Like Dad’s stories?” Max wondered.

 

“Exactly,” Riku nodded, “And if he shows up here, I want you to promise that you’ll help him in any way you can. Please?”

 

Max frowned. “Of course I will, Master Riku.”

 

“Promise?”

 

This felt important. Perhaps more important than the inheritance ceremony.

 

Max tried to match Master Riku’s solemn look.

 

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters for this fic are going to get gradually longer in length, I think. Which, to be fair, more happens as Max grows up... 
> 
> All of the other Keyblade wielders (besides the ones that appear in KH) are from Disney Worlds and _most_ are related to Disney Protagonists in some way. I'll post a full list at the end of the fic when I finish it. Outside of Harmony, most won't play a huge role in the fic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy! The next part may take longer to come out since I'm focusing on a few other projects right now.

“Who are you writing to?”

 

Max flinched, feeling his face heat up and he quickly hid his papers. “No one!”

 

Harmony laughed, leaping up gracefully so she sat next to Max on the wall. “You’re writing to Roxanne again, aren’t you?”

 

“No!” The word came out instinctually, but under her look he let out a sigh. “Yes? Maybe?”

 

She laughed, red hair flying when she tossed her head back.

 

“It’s not funny ‘Mony,” Max grumbled, going back to writing his letter.

 

“Yeah, it is.” She nudged his shoulder. “What are you writing her?”

 

“As much as I can without messing up the world order.” He rolled his eyes, and even Harmony let out a small annoyed sigh. It had been one of the more frustrating parts of becoming a keyblade wielder. “What about you? Did you write to Caspiana?”

 

“Ugh, Caspiana doesn’t deserve my letters.” Harmony groaned, leaning against the back of the wall, her feet kicking back and forth. “Stupid mermaids...”

 

“I hope you’re including yourself in that...” Max frowned, then put his letter away to focus on his friend. “What happened?”

 

Harmony shrugged. “Doesn’t matter. She’s just... thinking that I’m not as interested in her as she thought, blah, blah, blah... I think she just wants a romance like what Grandma had.”

 

“Well, I wish her luck in finding a sea witch to trade her voice with.” Max let out a chuckle.

 

Harmony laughed as well. “Anyway, Caspiana feels that because I chose to come here for a full year to hone my magic, that I’m not as committed or focused on the relationship as she was.” Harmony let out a sigh. “And, I think that she’s right. I just--I didn’t want to admit it before.”

 

Max frowned, “It’s not your fault though that Master Marina thought you would learn some magic better under Master Kairi. You have underwater magic down pat, but you’ll need to know land magic too.”

 

“It’s not the fault of either of us. Just different life goals,” Harmony admitted, “We’re fifteen... so, it sucks, but it’s okay.” She shrugged again, “Cost of being a keyblade wielder, right? You never really fit back in with the people you left behind.” She kicked her feet again, ankles and knees together. Max guessed that she was probably missing her tail.

 

He thought back to the letter he had been writing. “Yeah.”

 

Harmony let out another sigh, then forced a grin out. “Anyway, enough of that drama. You got any PJ and Bobby stories to share?”

 

Max let out a sound that was a half groan, half laugh. “Well, PJ just wrote that he thinks Bobby is _actually_ gonna send Uncle Donald into an early grave.”

 

“Oh dear. And Donald is sure _Bobby_ could be the next great mage?”

 

“Yep.” Max grinned. “And Dad’s teaching PJ how to use his shield as a weapon too.” He was just glad that he could start telling his best friends about his training as a keyblade wielder. PJ had been chosen as an apprentice to Goofy as the Captain of the Guard, while Bobby had somehow impressed Donald with his fabricated spell that created a veritable mountain of cheese. While it meant they were still apart more often than not, especially with Max starting a full year of keyblade training, it was a bit easier knowing that he didn’t have to keep this secret from his friends.    

 

“Well, at least PJ can guard the castle while Bobby douses his enemies in nacho sauce,” Harmony giggled.

 

Max laughed as well, but then he stopped when he heard an echo right beside him. He gasped and turned. Like always, there was no one there.

 

At least, no one he could _see._

 

“Max?” Harmony’s voice startled him back to the present.

 

He hadn’t necessarily seen Sora in a while, but he’d been hearing him off and on his whole year at the Land of Departure. A tip on magic every once in a while, a laugh when Max or his Master said something funny.

 

Max had always wondered if it was just him.

 

“Hey, ‘Mony,” Max started, not sure how to phrase his question without sounding like a crazy person. “Have you ever heard of... Well, he’s actually mentioned in that story about your Grandma. That Sora guy.”

 

The girl nodded, though her expression became a little more guarded. “What about him?”

 

“Have you ever--” He sighed, “Nevermind. It’s too crazy--”

 

“Seen him?” Harmony finished. “Heard him?”

 

“Er...yeah.”

 

She shrugged, “Not in a while. I saw him once when I was very little. It was around that first summer I had started training here when Master Marina took me on. The summer we met. He was just that weird guy that--”

 

“That follows Master Riku around!” Max finished. “Why can’t the adults see him? No one ever talks to him, and the only reason I know his name is because my Dad told me that my ‘imaginary friend’ was Sora.” Max had seen his Dad’s old pictures, the ones of him, Donald, and the spiky-haired guy in a whole bunch of other worlds. “Who _is_ he?”

 

Harmony looked down, “Honestly, I don’t know. I mean, I know he was important, especially to those who knew him. I think he was a keyblade master too. But...” She shrugged. “You should ask Master Creon or even Master Zephyr. They were Riku’s apprentices before, they might know more.”

 

Max sighed. “I’ve tried asking them. Creon said basically the same thing, that he was a keyblade wielder who disappeared and was named Master posthumously.” It was a word Max didn’t quite understand and was a little afraid to ask about. “Zephyr said to never mention him to Master Riku though. He did when he was younger, and I guess Master Riku vanished for almost six months, trying to find Sora.” Which didn’t make sense because Sora was right _there_.

 

“I dunno then. I guess if you want to find out more about Sora, you’ll have to ask your Dad.”

 

“Dad just talks about the good things about Sora.” Max wanted to know more.

 

“I guess you’ll have to ask Master Riku then,” Harmony suggested, “Though maybe don’t mention that you’ve been _seeing_ him. Master Riku’s been teaching me keyblade transformations. It’d be awful for him to disappear again.”

 

“And how do you suggest that?” Max scoffed.

 

“Obviously your Dad has a connection.” Harmony shoved his shoulder lightly, “Lead with that. Say that you saw some old pics and your dad mentioned that Sora had been the Master’s friend.”

 

“Hmm...” Max would think about it. With the way everyone acted, approaching Master Riku with a question about Sora for any reason would have to be handled with care.

 

A bell rang out across the land, startling both of them from their thoughts.

 

“Oh!” Harmony leapt off the wall. “I forgot! The dinner bell rang, like, fifteen minutes ago. That’s why I came to get you originally.”

 

“And you just remembered now?!” Max hurried to fold his half-written letter, making plans to finish it later.

 

Harmony laughed, “Oh well, last one there has to has to give up one of their tofu enchiladas!” She took off running, surprisingly fast for someone still not quite used to having legs 24/7.

 

Max laughed, not even caring when he made that embarrassing ‘a-hyuck’ sound like his dad. As he caught up to his friend, he completely forgot about the invisible laugh he heard earlier, or about asking Master Riku about his friend.

 

\---

 

“Are you sure about this Max?” PJ worried, “I’m not sure the shield is supposed to be used like this...”

 

“It'll be fine Peej,” Max said, laying the makeshift sled on the ground. “I’ve seen pictures of my Dad doing this in the mountains of Arendelle. This mountain isn’t even that high.”

 

“But we will have a blizzard spell for maximum speed,” Bobby stated, already kneeling on the shield and ready to go.

 

Max grinned, pushing PJ till he was also settled on the sled. “Ready?”

 

“Blizzaga!” Bobby shouted, and a trail of ice magic layered over the snow.

 

PJ just whimpered a bit in response.

 

Max grinned and pushed the shield, hopping on at the last second.

 

It worked just like he thought it would. Maybe a little too well.

 

“Maa-aaax!” PJ yelled out as they narrowly missed a tree, Max struggling to steer from behind. The shield was nothing like riding a skateboard and he struggled to keep them from running into another pine tree.

 

“Christmas’s revenge, dead ahead!” Bobby yelled out.

 

Max only wondered briefly what he was talking about before spotting the large conifer right in front of their sled. There was no way they’d be able to turn in time or avoid it. He tried anyway, leaning to the left, Bobby and PJ both leaning as well.

 

It wouldn’t be enough.

 

Max braced himself for impact, but then the shield shifted just a bit more as if another weight was helping them. The lower needles of the pine tree tickled the top of Max’s hair as they brushed under it, just barely missing the large trunk.

 

He let out a relieved chuckle. “Okay, disaster avoided.”

 

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that,” PJ said, pointing to a large drop off that Max had sort of forgot about. He didn’t think the sled would get this far, this fast.

 

As it was, he didn’t even have time to think _Oh, Shit_ before the sled flew right off the edge, flinging all three of them in the air. PJ, Bobby, and the sled dropped quickly, but Max was launched a bit farther before beginning his rushed descent. He let out a yelp that was very reminiscent of his father, struggling to find a way to control his fall.

 

_Spread your arms and legs!_

 

Max didn’t even think about it before following directions, spreading his arms and legs into a dive he had seen some of the older students do. It did little to slow his fall, and he thought for sure he’d still wipe out.

 

_Focus your magic._

 

“Huh?” Max thought, but did as he was...told? He focused on his magic, surprised when his dive became a fall he could control. Landing though...

 

_Roll to disperse the momentum._

 

He waited until the last possible second before tucking into a roll, the world going topsy turvy a few times before finally settling.

 

“Max!”

 

“Maxie!”

 

_Oh, boy..._

 

He blinked his eyes open, looking into the very concerned faces of both his teacher and his father. “Hey, guys! So... this isn’t how it looks.”

Goofy knelt down to help Max sit up, while Master Riku put his hands on his hips and leveled Max with a stern glare.

 

“So you, Bobby, and PJ _didn’t_ just use PJ’s shield to go sledding down the mountain?”

 

Max swallowed around a suddenly dry throat. He didn’t like lying to his teacher, “Okay, maybe we did do that. But we didn’t mean to, you know, launch ourselves into the air.” He then froze, “Wait! Bobby and PJ!”

 

“They’re just fine.” Master Riku let out a sigh and pointed behind them.

 

Max turned as well, wincing a bit at the bruises. He saw a gust of aero magic holding Bobby, PJ, and the shield aloft while Master Kairi and Uncle Donald lowered them all the ground gently. It looked like they had dropped into a gathering of Keyblade Masters, as Zephyr and Marina would also there, along with Masters Roxas, Xion, and Lea, all of them evidently trying to hold back their laughter. Master Mickey was looking over at Max with obvious concern.

 

“Maxie...” His father began and Max flinched knowing the tone that started a lecture. “What you did was quite dangerous and--”

 

“You and Uncle Donald and Sora did it!” Max protested, “I’ve seen pictures. You guys ended up okay!”

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Master Riku’s hand clench and Max immediately regretted his words. Of course, maybe some of them _didn’t_ end up okay.

 

“I mean,” Max let out a sigh. “I’m sorry. I just thought it looked like fun.”

 

His dad let out his own sigh and sat down with Max, placing a hand on his shoulder. “It was fun, Maxie. But it was a little dangerous too. Donald and I knew how to fall and roll, and Sora was nearly a Master by then and could control his descent if he fell off.”

 

“You did a pretty good job of figuring that out on your own though,” Riku noted, letting out a small groan as he took a seat next to Max in the snow. “Been watching the older apprentices?”

 

Max frowned, “Yeah. Kinda.” But that wasn’t where he got the idea from. He hadn’t even thought about diving until the voice told him to. Master Riku and Goofy looked so proud of him though, that he couldn't say that. At least, not then.

 

“I can’t wait for Sora to get back so he can meet you,” Master Riku said, a grin emerging on his face. “You and he are a lot alike.”

 

Max grinned back, looking forward to it, though he felt the hand his Dad had placed on his shoulder tighten a bit.

 

“I guess we should go check on PJ and Bobby, too. Then we’ll discuss the punishment for all three of you,” Goofy said standing up and brushing the snow off his legs.

 

“Punishment!” Max groaned, not liking how the grins fell off both Riku and Goofy’s faces as the stern looks came back.

 

“What you did was still dangerous and reckless, no matter how it turned out,” Riku noted. He then tried to stand, but Max noticed that he didn’t get very far and was gritting his teeth.

 

“Are you okay, Master Riku?” Max asked, quickly getting to his feet and offering a hand to help his Master get up.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Riku huffed but grabbed Max’s hand. The boy hauled the older man to his feet, Goofy supporting Riku from behind. “I forget. We humans age faster than you toons.”

 

“Yeah,” Goofy said. “It seems strange that, relatively, you’re older than his Majesty now.”

 

Riku chuckled and nodded. “Yeah. We were just talking about that. It _is_ pretty strange.”

 

Max hadn’t ever really thought about it, but he supposed it was true. He wondered if Mermaids aged differently as well. Where he and Harmony had been the same age maturity wise when Max first started training, Harmony was now nearing her coming of age. It would be weird to see one of his best friends continue to age faster than him.

 

He supposed that was how Mickey felt with all of his keyblade wielder friends. Due to circumstance, most had ended up being human (or close to human.)

 

“C’mon, all three of you! Front and center.” Master Kairi called out, pointing to a line she had drawn in the snow.

 

Max groaned and ran ahead, meeting up with Bobby and PJ to face the consequences of their actions.

 

It ended up not being as bad as he feared: 24-hour grounding with a report due at the end of it about the dangers overextending one’s magical and physical abilities.

 

Though, Max rather thought that Aunt Kairi wanted to extend the same punishment to Riku with the way she glared at him as he limped back to the gathering, a little slower after spending so long crouched in the snow with Goofy and Max.

 

The Masters did let Max, PJ and Bobby walk back to the school together though, the other adults staying behind for a minute longer to finish their meeting.

 

“I can’t believe we’re still alive,” PJ huffed, “Good thing Aunt Kairi was there to catch us.”

 

“Yep, though I didn’t think her magic extended to Maxman though...” Bobby glanced at the taller boy. “What was that? You fell... but you didn’t _fall_.”

 

“It’s called a dive,” Max explained. “It’s a bit more advanced keyblade magic.”

 

“Wow!” PJ sounded impressed. “And you managed to pull--”

 

“Kinda?” Max shrugged, “It wasn’t really me though...” he trailed off, not sure how he could explain it to someone who wouldn’t exactly know--

 

“It was the other guy, too,” Bobby interrupted his thoughts. “The kinda invisible one.”

 

“What?” PJ asked.

 

“You know. When we were dodging around the tree,” Bobby swerved his hands to demonstrate. “We were, like, gonna hit it dead on. But then the weight on the sled shifted. I felt a hand on my shoulder, but Max was holding on to both of yours, Peej.” The other boy shrugged. “It only makes sense. Invisible helper.”

 

Max chuckled, digging his hands into his pocket. “Yeah. I think-- it sounds nuts. But I think that’s Sora. He’s Master Riku’s friend.”

 

“Oh,” PJ frowned. “But why is he invisible?”

 

Max shrugged. “I don’t know. But the adult’s can’t see him. Ever.”

 

“But that’s pretty cool!” Bobby noted. “He’s like, your guardian angel or something.”

 

Again, Max shrugged. “I guess. I think he’s more Master Riku’s guardian angel.”

 

They didn’t say much more about it, and soon Max was waving at them as they headed for the guest wing and he headed for the apprentice wing.

 

When he passed by Harmony’s door, he knocked lightly, opening when he heard a faint “Come in.”

 

He laughed at the mountain of blankets on the bed. “Hey, you planning on emerging from your cocoon anytime soon?”

 

Harmony let out a groan and reluctantly emerged a little, her red hair in complete disarray. “Depends, is this disgusting white stuff outside gonna leave my presence anytime soon?”

 

“Nope,” Max chuckled, “I heard Master Rose saying earlier that the snow is supposed to last all week.”

 

Harmony let out another disgusted sound and dived back into her blanket fort, causing Max to erupt into another round of giggles, “I thought it snowed where you were.”

 

“It doesn't snow underwater Max!” Harmony groaned. “We have warm currents and underground vents to keep us at a reasonable nonfreezing temperature. This is just ridiculous.”

 

Max laughed again, letting out a snort and ‘hyuck.’ But he was getting more comfortable with the fact that he was like his Dad. He was learning that Goofy was pretty cool. In his own way.

 

“Did you come to try and drag me outside?” Harmony groaned. “Cause you know I ain’t going. I thought you were gonna go sledding with Bobby and PJ.”

 

“Uh, yeah. We did. We slid right off a cliff and into a Masters meeting.”

 

“Oh my--” Harmony let out a series of giggles. “Please tell me someone took pictures.”

 

“You’ll have to ask Master Marina. I was too busy being terrified about falling.”

 

“Oh?” Harmony emerged from her cocoon again. “What stopped you?”

 

Max frowned. He and Harmony had discussed more about Sora and had even asked some of the other apprentices about the guy as well. The only real conclusion was that, while Sora had appeared to nearly all of the apprentices at one time or another, he really only ‘helped’ the apprentices or Riku, and occasionally Kairi’s. Harmony had been struggling with her fire spells till she had a dream about Sora helping her.

 

“Sora taught me how to dive.”

 

Harmony shot out of the blankets, freezing temperatures forgotten. “Wait, he taught you? Mid-fall?”

 

“Yeah.” Max shrugged. “I wasn’t even thinking about that ability. Then I heard someone tell me to spread my arms and legs and just--” He demonstrated with his hands. “The Master was impressed because he thought I had figured it out on my own.”

 

“So... that's another tick in the ‘definitely real’ column.” Harmony reached over to her journal, opening it to a page and making the tick mark. “It’s still about even. We’re not sure how to classify dreams.” She shrugged and let out a sigh.

 

“Well, you know how I feel about it,” Max pointed out, and she nodded.

 

“It would be nice to know for sure though. It is just strange that he appears to kids. I haven’t seen him in a while.” She sounded sad and Max leaned over to hug her.

 

“I’m sorry. It might have something to do with growing up. Master Riku said that humans age faster, but I wasn’t sure if Mermaids--”

 

“We’re about the same,” Harmony shrugged. “Will you still be my friend, even when I’m old and grey?”

 

“Obviously,” Max answered easily, then let out a grin. “Though... if you help me with the report I have to turn in as my punishment for sledding then--”

 

“No way!” Harmony frowned pulling her blankets over her head. “It’s not much of a punishment if you don’t do the work yourself. Now go away. You’re letting the heat out.”

 

“Yeah, yeah...” Max grumbled, “I’ll bring you dinner later if you’re still acting like the world is gonna end over a bit of snow.”

 

“Ugh... don’t even mention that stuff.”

 

“Sno~ow!!!” He shouted, then closed the door, still laughing at her disgusted groan.

 

He did manage to finish about half the paper before the dinner bell, and he stretched as he left the dorm, running into Harmony on the way down. She had put on at least three layers of long sleeve shirts.

 

“I’m only doing this because it’s Christmas dinner and I don’t trust you to bring up my favorites without eating half of them,” she grumbled.

 

They enjoyed their dinner in peace though. Normally, the story of Max’s near wipeout would have spread across the school and they would have been inundated with requests for more elaborate retellings, but with the holidays, there were few students left in the school, most of them the older apprentices who were trying to cram in as much training and studying they could before their mark of mastery.

 

After dinner, Max returned to his room, intent on finishing the report before going to bed, but the events of the day caught up with him quickly and he found his eyelids drifting shut more and more often.

 

He fell headfirst into a nightmare almost as soon as he closed his eyes.

 

He was in the memorial garden outside, though only Sora’s memorial stood there, stone Kingdom Key looking very lonely when it wasn’t flanked by Terra’s and Aqua’s keyblades. Though it was night, the moon shining down was odd, the light not quite right.

 

He felt something push him from behind and he fell to the grass. He shook his head, trying to get back up, but the grass seemed to latch on to him, pulling at his hands and his clothes. He blinked and the grass became an inky black darkness. He struggled to turn instead, trying to summon Knight’s Defender. But his keyblade wouldn’t come.

 

Then he panicked.

 

He tried calling out for help, reaching for the stone Kingdom Key even though he knew it wasn’t a real keyblade. It wouldn’t be useful for fighting against these shadows.

 

He tried calling out again, though his voice wasn’t working and the darkness was causing him to sink further into the ground.

 

_Help!_

 

A light nearly blinded him for a moment and he reached out for it.

 

_Please help!_

 

“Sorry... usually I can catch the nightmares before you get dragged in too far. Hopefully this makes up for it.”

 

Max gasped, finding that he could breathe a little easier. After his heartbeat slowed, he became aware of a much calmer sound.

 

The ocean?

 

He blinked his eyes open, raising a hand to block the bright sunlight then turned. There was sand beneath his head, and the scent in the air was definitely salt water.

 

“Oops, are you okay? The nightmares didn’t get you, right?”

 

“I think I’m alright,” Max stood up shakily, taking a look at his surroundings.

 

There was an ocean, brilliant blue and just a shade darker than the sky. “Where--”

 

“Safest place I know!”

 

Max turned, finding a boy, maybe about his age, sitting on a tree that leaned out parallel to the water below. The boy was smiling so wide, his eyes were half closed and the breeze was ruffling his brown hair.

 

“Sora,” Max said, just knowing that’s exactly who this person was.

 

“Yep! It’s nice to meet you!” Sora waved, swinging one leg over so he was straddling the tree instead. “That was some nightmare.”

 

“Yeah...” Max agreed then looked around them, “So... are we in a dream now? A nice one, I mean.”

 

“Yeah.” Sora’s voice sounded sad. “It’s the best I can do, with how I am now.”

 

Max frowned. Could he finally get some answers? “And what are you now?”

 

Sora shrugged. Max leapt up so he was sitting on the tree as well.

 

“Everyone says you’re gone. Everyone but Master Riku anyway. What does that mean? I can see you sometimes, and I know Harmony does as well.”

 

“You’ve seen me in your dreams before,” Sora noted. “You just don’t remember sometimes.”

 

“But where are you then? Why does Aunt Kairi and everyone say you’re gone?”

 

Again Sora shrugged, “I suppose that depends on your definition of gone. I can’t go back to where I was. So I just keep an eye out.”

 

“It was you today. You helped with the sled, and the diving and--”

 

Sora grinned. “You would have remembered that on your own. You just needed a bit of a push.”

 

Max rather doubted that. “Why can’t the adults see you?”

 

Sora’s smile turned sad again, but he didn’t answer.

 

Max groaned and leaned against the back of the tree, “Fine, keep your secrets.”

 

“I’m a Master now, apparently. I have to have at least a few,” Sora teased, then offered another one of those pure happy grins. “So do you think you can wake up now? I think a good cup of tea would be nice after a nightmare. Try the Orange Blossom Hibiscus. It’s my favorite!”

 

Max barely had time to think, _Huh?_ before he was launched out of the dream, sitting straight up in bed.

 

Though he struggled to hold on, he already felt parts and bits of the dream fading. He knew he had met Sora... hadn’t he? And there was an ocean and--

 

It was gone.

 

He groaned and flopped back down to the covers. Some things about the dream stayed clear. The smell of the ocean, Sora’s grin.

 

And the odd statement about Orange Blossom Hibiscus tea.

 

Max groaned, pressing his hands against his eyes. Now that he had the thought of tea in his head, he kind of wanted a cup. He rolled out of bed, sliding on some slippers and a robe over his pajamas before stumbling out of the room. The corridors were well lit even this late into the night. Supposedly, none of the original Keyblade Masters who founded the school (like Master Riku and Aunt Kairi) handled complete darkness well, and so installed the glowing star lamps that always remained lit, even when Max was sure the magic on them should have worn out ages ago. They provided the right amount of light, leading his way to the kitchens.

 

To his confusion, the light was on. He peeked in cautiously, surprised to find his Master sitting at one of the chairs next to the wide window that overlooked the courtyard. “Master Riku?”

 

Riku gasped, sitting up suddenly, then glancing over to Max. There were dark circles under his eyes, and his hair was in complete disarray, half hanging out of the ponytail he always kept it in. “Oh, Max. I’m sorry, did I wake you?”

 

Max shook his head quickly. “No... I was just gonna make some tea. Would you like some?” Master Riku sure looked like he could use it.

 

After a moment of hesitation, Riku nodded. Max headed over to the electric kettle, a present from Master Xion to the school a few years ago. When he reached out to grab it and fill it with water, he was startled by the slight warmth coming off of it. The kettle was already completely full of lukewarm water as if someone else had already had it running before they forgot about it and it shut off automatically.

 

Master Riku must have started to make tea before getting distracted by his own thoughts.

 

Max frowned, but turned the kettle back on, listening to it rapidly boil the water for a moment before reaching up to the cupboard nearby, grabbing the green mug for himself, and the “Best Master Ever!” mug for Riku. It had been a bit of a joke gift to Riku from himself and Riku’s other apprentices, but Master Riku had teared up a little bit when he received it.

 

Then he went into the tea cupboard, finding Orange Blossom Hibiscus tea front and center. Max was grateful for the convenience, and pulled out two packets and dumped them in the mugs.

 

The water boiled shortly after, and he shut it off and poured the two mugs full. He grabbed the honey and the sugar pot from the counter before carrying everything to the table where Riku sat. His Master seemed to have gotten lost in his own thoughts again, staring at the table grain with a blank interest.

 

“So... do you want to talk about your nightmare, or shall I?” Max tried to joke, but it fell flat when Master Riku didn’t even look up. “I’m sorry, I--er...” He trailed off, not sure what to say.

 

That seemed to stir Riku into action and the man reached out for the mug of tea. “Thank you, Max. And... it wasn’t nightmares that brought me down here. I think. Can’t--really remember.”

 

Frowning, Max blew on his tea to cool it before taking a sip. It wasn’t awful, but it definitely needed honey and a lot of it! He quickly poured a good tablespoon in, letting it mix with the tea for a moment.

 

Riku let out a quiet huff of laughter. “So, did nightmares wake you up?”

 

Max shrugged. “Sorta. I guess.” Not really. He was fairly certain Sora had stopped the nightmare before it got too bad. He took another sip of his tea. Much better.

 

Riku’s chuckles grew in volume. “That’s how Sora would drink his tea too.” He took a sip of his own tea and grinned. “Good choice. Orange Blossom Hibiscus is my favorite.

 

“Was it Sora’s favorite too?” Max wondered.

 

Riku’s smile instantly turned to something a little sadder. “Sora isn’t really a tea drinker. Just when his Mom made him. He prefers Hot Chocolate...”

 

Max frowned. But the Sora in the dream had said that the tea was his favorite. Why would he--

 

Suddenly, he realized that Sora probably woke him up solely to comfort and make tea for the brunet’s mopey _boyfriend_. Max couldn’t help the deep sigh that came out of his mouth, even as he tried to disguise it as another blow to cool his tea. Riku glanced over in question anyway.

 

Max set his tea down. “Er... what was Sora like?”

 

Oops. He hadn’t meant to ask _that_ question.

 

Riku’s shoulder’s tensed, and his grip around the mug tightened. “I’m sure you’ve heard about him from the others.”

 

Well, if it slipped out anyway. “Yeah, I’ve heard _about_ him. But they all talk about him like he’s de--” Max stopped before he could finish that sentence. “...gone. Like how the Queen and Daisy talk about Mom sometimes. It’s not the same. You don’t really know a person by what other people mention after they think they’ll never see that person again.” He had to beg his father for stories about his Mom that weren’t shrouded in a veil of grief and loss. True stories that made her his Mom and not just his Mother who died.

 

Riku let out a huff, smiling into his mug. “What do you want to know?”

 

Max thought about it. It would have to be a good question... but he had so many! “What was his favorite world? Did he ever visit the Caribbean? Did he do any sports? What was his favorite keyblade move? What was the first thing he did when he got the keyblade?”

 

Riku blinked in shock. “You done?”

 

“I got more!” Max wished he had thought to wake up Harmony. She had _the_ list. But they never thought they’d get a moment like this. “But...yeah... I think that’s the top five.”

 

Riku blinked for another moment before a laugh burst forth and he leaned against the back of his chair in a round of chuckles. Max wasn’t sure that what he had asked was so funny, but at least now the tear tracks that fell from his Master’s eyes were from joy instead of sadness.

 

“Alright, I think I can answer those.” Riku offered a small grin. “Yes, he did visit the Caribbean. It was his favorite world and he never stopped sending me pictures of every little island he found. He doesn’t necessarily do sports, but he’s good at anything he tries. He even skateboards, like you.”

 

Max blushed. It had been a while since he could really practice his boarding, but he, PJ, and Bobby met up with their skateboards when they could. “Is he any good?”

 

“He had talent, the last time I saw him,” Riku thought some more. “As for his favorite move... That’s a bit hard, he’s kind of a jack of all trades when it comes to movements. I suppose his favorite might be guarding though.”

 

“Really?” That was shocking.

 

Riku nodded, and Max was surprised to find that his face was a bit red. “I think he might have learned that from me. When we were kids, I would guard against his attacks until he got so annoyed he made a mistake and I could retaliate. I was more just doing it to push his buttons, but Sora figured out that if he guarded enough times, he could hold out to form a real strategy. Of course... that only worked for so long. Then someone would get smart and attack his back and I’d have to rush in and defend him.” He let out a quiet laugh.

 

Max chuckled as well. One of the first things Master Riku taught him was guarding. The second thing Riku mentioned was to always watch his back.

 

“As for the first thing he did...” Riku trailed off, looking into his mug again. “I’m afraid I can’t give a very good answer to that as... I wasn’t really there. I imagine it was to defend himself against the shadows attacking our island.”

 

“Oh,” Max frowned. It was years of training before Riku took him to a world with actual heartless to attack. He couldn’t imagine _starting out_ with fighting heartless. “That’s... He must have been really strong.”

 

“He still is,” Riku stated quietly.

 

Max nodded and took another sip from his mug. He opened his mouth a few times, closing it before he could ask the question he really wanted to ask. He just... wasn’t sure how to phrase it.

 

“I can see the question on your face,” Riku said, teasing. “You might as well spill.”

 

“Why does everyone say Sora’s gone?” Max blurted out, then covered his mouth with his hands. That wasn’t tactful.

 

Sure enough, Riku’s grip tightened on the mug, nearly breaking it. “Max I--”

 

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” Max said quickly. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked I--” He took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to backtrack quickly.

 

Riku took the silence to interrupt gently. “I don’t think I can tell you everything tonight. Especially not that story. But I can start at the beginning. If you would like.”

 

Max lowered his hands, letting out a nod. “Yeah. If you don’t mind.”

 

Riku ran a hand through his hair, “It’s written down in the copies of Jiminy’s Journals. The story, I mean. Or you can ask your dad.”

 

“That’s not the same,” Max said. “It’s not the way you would tell it. Or how Sora would tell it.”

 

Riku huffed. “Alright, if you insist. But I’m gonna need more tea.”

 

Max hurried to grab Riku’s mug and raced back to the kettle.

 

As the water boiled again, Riku started his story.

 

“So it all kind of began when Sora, Kairi, and I decided to build a raft to leave our island...”

 

Max listened to Master Riku tell the story for hours until the tea had all disappeared and the dark night sky gave way to a bright new morning.

 

\---

 

“Hey, I brought the ice cream.”

 

Max blinked at the bright blue ice cream bar that Roxanne shoved under his nose, then looked up at her. “You sure?”

 

She laughed, “Of course! Your teacher said that you might be sulking so he asked us to join you with ice cream so you wouldn’t be alone. Harmony and the others are gonna get here soon. They’re helping PJ turn off his dad’s machine.” She took a seat next to him and took a bite out of her own ice cream bar. “I can’t believe PJ’s Dad built a giant pinball arcade machine in the Disney Town underground.”

 

Max chuckled, “Yeah, Mr. Pete’s... odd. Even when before the time he went sort of rogue, he spent a lot of time on his own.” Max wondered if that’s why the older toon had clung to Maleficent for so long. Because she kind of paid attention to him.

 

“Well, _I_ can’t believe that he discovered this great view of the race track and didn’t share it with anyone,” PJ groaned as he, Bobby, and Harmony arrived as well, each taking a seat and grabbing an ice cream from the bag.

 

“ _I_ can’t believe that Master Riku actually gave us munny for ice cream,” Bobby said, taking a seat on Max’s other side.

 

“I can’t believe he’s still my Master...” Max muttered, “After what I did...” He hadn’t meant to do it. He didn’t even realize he had darkness in his heart. To turn his magic on a civilian--

 

Master Riku had been furious, and Max was sure he was about to ask for the apprentice to return his keyblade. But then-- a flash of sunlight on Riku’s arm, a gentle breeze through the air, and Riku’s ire had calmed into resignation and understanding. Max wasn’t sure how, but he was positive that Sora had calmed Riku. Somehow---

 

“Bradley would have deserved a fireball to the face,” Roxanne huffed. “Though... I’m glad that your Dad was there before you got carried away. That was kind of scary.”

 

Max felt his face heat up. “I’m sorry.”

 

Harmony reached around Roxanne to squeeze Max’s shoulder. “It’s not your fault. I would have been right behind you.”

 

“But you didn’t give into the darkness in your heart. I did. For a moment. I was so angry at what he called you. That was--”

 

“A vile, disgusting term.” Harmony agreed.

 

“I wanted to just... burn it right out of his mouth.” Max huffed and leaned back against the building they were sitting on.

 

“Hate like that doesn’t belong in this world.” Roxanne let out a sigh. “Or any world. Isn’t that why you guys have those...keyblades? Right?”

 

After months of begging and pleading, King Mickey had given Max permission to tell Roxanne about the keyblades. Max felt relieved that he could tell his girlfriend what he actually did at school, but now that moment was ruined by that stupid, no good, arrogant--

 

“Uh... I can’t _believe_ what Bobby just put on his ice cream.”

 

Max felt his anger fade when Roxanne leaned over him to stare at whatever concoction Bobby had just made. Max looked as well, recoiling at the yellow mass of cheese that was now slathered on Bobby’s ice cream. “Dude?! Seriously!?”

 

Bobby took a huge bite and Max felt his stomach rebel at the thought of even someone _eating_ that monstrosity. “Oh man... this is gonna be the next big thing!” Bobby talked with his mouth full, causing Max’s stomach to do another roll. “Cheesy sea-salt ice cream. Best of both worlds, man.”

 

Max stuck out his tongue, “Dude, that’s disgust--”

 

“Can I try?” Roxanne held out her ice cream and Bobby complied, his magic conjuring a smaller, but no less garish yellow pile of melted cheese on her ice cream. She hurriedly took a bite before it all melted.

 

Max stared. “Seriously?”

 

Roxanne seemed to actually consider it. “It’s not awful. There’s definitely potential there. You should have Huey or Dewey taste this. They might make it a thing.”

 

Bobby cheered at the endorsement while Max gently nudged his girlfriend. “Don’t encourage him.”

 

“Good ideas should never be discouraged, Mr. Goof!” Roxanne chided then laughed, Harmony joining in. After a moment, Max and PJ started laughing as well.

 

The laughter died down a bit and then Harmony reached around and squeezed Max’s shoulder again. “You sure you’re okay?”

 

Max sobered up, the grin falling from his face a bit. “Yeah... Master Riku said that we would add in some meditation to control my temper so my magic doesn’t flare up or accidentally tap into the darkness again.”

 

“I still say Bradley would have deserved it.” Harmony huffed and crossed her arms. “I wish Master Mickey would have at least let me drench him in a Wateraga.”

 

“Yeah, well...” Max summoned his keyblade. “Master Riku also said something else. That when we become Keyblade wielders, we also kind of make an oath. To protect everyone from the darkness, even those we don’t agree with. Because the darkness in their hearts runs deep, making them even more susceptible to the Heartless and other threats.”

 

“Yeah, like Dad,” PJ huffed, kicking his feet a bit.

 

Harmony sighed and summoned her own blade, the inlaid gems on Typhonic Water glistening in the setting sun. “Yeah, that’s true. But we can still try to change their minds.”

 

“Of course, just in less magically violent terms,” Max huffed and held his own keyblade out, the sun reflecting off the blade. “Even if Bradley’s hair would have looked good on fire.”

 

“He would have matched Hades at least.” Harmony grinned.

 

To his right, Bobby summoned his staff and PJ his shield. “We’ll make that oath too.”

 

Max grinned and raised his blade a little higher, “To protect then, while still making the worlds a better place for everyone. A chance to make everyone happy.”

 

To his left, Harmony held her blade out to meet his own. Then he saw an empty ice cream stick reach out as well. He turned and met Roxanne's smiling face.

 

“I may not be a keyblade bearer, or a magician or a guard. But I can make that promise too, right?”

 

Max felt his face heat up, but he nodded. “Of course!”

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Harmony motion to the other boys and the three of them quietly took their leave. Max didn’t quite care to wonder where they were going, as Roxanne leaned in to kiss him. Just once.

 

Once was enough, Max wasn’t sure if his heart could handle any more than that. It already felt like it was gonna burst out of his chest.

 

Roxanne giggled when she pulled away and leaned her head on his shoulder. “You’re gonna be safe though, right? Your teacher is nice, but he’s also teaching you how to be safe too, _right?”_

 

“Of course!” In some ways, Master Riku almost played it too safe with Max, and the boy wondered if that was because Max was his youngest apprentice, or because Max reminded Riku of Sora.

 

“Good.” Roxanne grinned and took his hand. “I’m glad. Because I want you to always be able to come home.”

 

Max nodded in agreement, and they sat there to watch the sunset over the distant hills for just a little while longer.

 

\---

 

Max blinked his eyes open, finding himself in a familiar dreamscape. “Sora?”

 

“Here...”

 

His voice sounded farther away than usual and when Max turned, he saw that the brunet had almost faded from his spot on the tree. “Woah! What’s wrong? You’re fading--” He panicked. “Are you... is this because you’re dying for real or--”

 

Sora laughed and shook his head. “I’m already gone, remember? Nothing much left they can do to me. No, I’m fading because you’re growing up.” He then grinned. “You don’t need help from your imaginary friend anymore, right?”

 

Max felt tears come to his eyes. “What? Of course, I still need you.”

 

Sora shook his head. “I’ll still be around. But it’s the light of children that allows them to see me. You’re almost not a child anymore.”

 

Max still felt like a child, especially as the tears ran down his cheek. He stubbornly wiped them away and pulled himself up onto the tree. “But--”

 

“It’s going to be okay, Max.” Sora grinned.

 

Max huffed and nodded. “And you’ll still be around right?” He wanted that reassurance and at Sora’s nod he let out a relieved sigh. “That’s good. Because I think Master Riku still needs you.”

 

He then thought of something from that day. The way Riku’s anger of Max’s accidental use of dark magic had faded the instant that patch of sunlight had touched the Master’s shoulder, the anger, and disappointment fading into something more resigned and understanding.

 

“You help him.”

 

“I just try to let him remember what he was like at your age,” Sora shrugged. “Who knew getting old would make him so forgetful? He told Kairi the other day that he hoped my smile was still like the sun. Isn’t that silly? I don’t smile like the sun; he’s just forgetting that I’m an actual dork.”

 

Max thought about all the ways that Riku had described Sora and decided that they were all true if one took in the veil of love that settled over Riku’s version of Sora. His Master wasn’t afraid to point out flaws in Sora’s character, but it was clear that Riku loved his missing friend a lot.

 

He was pretty sure Master Riku wasn’t being forgetful at all. If anything, Riku’s memory of Sora had just grown stronger as he struggled against the passage of time.  

 

Max let out a sigh, and then realized that if they were in a dream, then--

 

Two ice cream bars appeared in his hand and Max passed one over to Sora, hoping that the boy was still solid enough to take one. “One last treat then?”

 

Sora blinked at the ice cream and grinned. “Oh, I haven’t had this in ages!”

 

“Mr. McDuck said that they were popular back in the day. They’re a favorite of all the Masters so the school usually has a large supply on hand,” Max explained, taking a bite of his own ice cream. It didn’t taste any different, though they were in a dream.

 

Sora grinned, turning so he looked out over the water. They ate their ice cream in silence for a bit before the brunet spoke up again. “You know, it can’t just be me keeping an eye out for Riku. Will you look out for him too?”

 

Max nodded, remembering a similar promise he had made to his master the first day of keyblade training. “I promise.”

 

Sora offered one last grin before the scene melted away, leaving behind an empty winner stick that Max caught in his hand.

 

Then he woke up.

 

It was dark out now and he felt a warm weight at his side. He and Roxanne must have fallen asleep on the roof.

 

There were still tears stains down his cheeks and he tried to wipe them away, the movement waking Roxanne.

 

“Mph... Max? What’s wrong?”

 

Max shook his head. “It’s nothing. I just... I had to say goodbye to someone.” Now that he said it out loud the tears came anew.

 

Through the watery vision, he saw Roxanne frown in concern but leaned in to hug him, not asking questions but offering comfort.

 

Max held onto her as the tears fell. He would have to keep his promise, to both Sora and Riku.

 

\---

 

Less than a year later, the promises were far out of mind as both his home and Roxanne were ripped away.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Roxanne is written okay. I think I watched a few clips from the goofy movie over and over again to make sure she sounded right. I'm picturing her and Max (and PJ & Bobby) at little older than they were in the Goofy Movie, but younger than An Extremely goofy movie. More about the age Max was in his few appearances in House of Mouse. 
> 
> The last part will hopefully be out by the end of the month! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very long chapter, but it didn't seem right to cut it into two parts. It felt like delaying the inevitable a bit. I think I stated back in chapter one that the chapters would become longer as Max grew up anyway. 
> 
> This is also a bit of a sad chapter at the end a bit. Or rather, bittersweet. For maximum bittersweet sadness, I recommend pulling up your favorite playlist of emotional Kingdom Hearts music (for me it's Destiny's Union, specifically this piano version: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4NZzwkNE7BU )

Max had been sparing with Harmony when the bell rang. 

 

Harmony froze, mid fire spell, “Is that--?”

 

One of Max’s ears perked up on instinct, even though the bell was loud enough to be heard throughout the world. “Yeah. The emergency--We should go.”

 

Harmony nodded, and together they sprinted through the practice grounds, meeting up with several other confused apprentices and masters. The emergency bell had never been rung officially, only during planned drills.

 

Why would it? The worlds had been at peace since the battle at the Keyblade Graveyard. 

 

“You know what’s going on Max?” Ben, another of the apprentices, asked. 

 

Max shook his head. “You got me. Not a drill though.” 

 

As they filed into the Great Hall, Max kept an eye on the dais with the three chairs. Masters Riku, Kairi, and Roxas were conversing quietly, Masters Lea and Xion keeping an eye on the students and other Masters. 

 

Max stood at attention next to Riku’s other apprentices. He saw Master Zephyr send him a look of pity out of the corner of his eye and Max frowned. 

 

What was that about?

 

He felt a warmth on his shoulder and he looked up into Master Rose’s brown eyes. 

 

“It’ll be okay, Max,” Rose muttered, squeezing his shoulder. 

 

“Wha--” He tried to ask but Master Riku’s voice cut him off. 

 

“Disney Town is under attack from the heartless.”

 

Max felt his heart sink and he was suddenly grateful for Master Rose’s grip as it probably prevented him from collapsing completely. Master Creon also stepped closer to lend support, and Riku’s other former apprentices gathered around him. Max’s attention remained on Riku, hoping for more information.  

 

Teal eyes glanced at him briefly, then addressed the rest of the assembled keyblade wielders. “All Masters please pack up as many elixirs and other items as you can carry and take your keyblade gliders to the Disney Castle immediately. Master Mickey is rallying everyone in town to the Cornerstone of Light for safety. All apprentices will remain here. Master Rose and Master Lea will lead you in our absence.” Then he turned, obviously making his way to gather his own supplies. 

 

Instantly, Max ducked out from under Master Rose’s tight hold and darted after him. He heard footsteps behind him but when he turned, he saw that it was only Harmony, hurrying to catch up. 

 

“Master Riku!” He called out, “Master Riku, please!” 

 

Riku turned. “You too, Max. You and Harmony should both stay here. For your own--”

 

“It’s my  _ home _ , Master Riku,” Max begged. He couldn’t--His Dad was there! His friends! Master Riku couldn’t think that Max would just stay here while his home was under attack. “Master Riku, please.” He bowed low, hoping the Master would understand. 

 

“If I didn’t let you come, you would find a way to follow anyway. Wouldn’t you?”

 

The Master didn’t sound angry. Just a little resigned. Max hesitantly looked up to meet his gaze. “It’s my home, Master. Of course, I would.” 

 

“I’ll carry him myself on my keyblade glider,” Harmony added, her eyes daring Riku to disagree. 

 

Riku hesitated for a moment longer than nodded. “Gather your things quickly, both of you. Kairi and I are taking the gummiship and we’re leaving in ten minutes.” 

 

Max nodded, he and Harmony quickly racing off to their rooms. He shoved whatever potions and elixirs he could into his pockets and then they were both were racing down to the gummihanger, sliding to a stop when they saw Master Kairi hovering near the cockpit entrance. 

 

She looked at them briefly, pushing greying red hair out of her eyes. “I should have known.” She didn’t stop them from climbing aboard. 

 

“It’s my  _ home _ , Aunt Kairi,” Max reiterated. “I can’t--”

 

“I know.” Kairi’s sigh indicated that she wished it were otherwise. “And you, Harmony?”

 

“I could get there on my keyblade glider anyway,” Harmony pointed out. She had mastered that technique ages ago, somehow more comfortable traveling by her keyblade wave board than by gummiship. Max was glad that she was willing to take this flight with him though. 

 

Kairi nodded and then turned to help Riku climb into the gummiship. “You’re the one who shouldn’t be going, mister. You’re way too old for this.”

 

“If I’m old, what does that make you?” Riku grumbled turning the gummiship on and taking a seat at the controls. Max let Harmony take the third seat and grabbed onto one of the straps hanging from the roof for his own support. It wouldn’t be that long of a flight or that dangerous. 

 

At least not usually. 

 

“I’m your babysitter. Obviously,” Kairi grumbled back, buckling her seatbelt. “Someone always had to watch out for the two of you.”

 

As Riku easily lifted the gummiship into the air, a burst of sunlight momentarily blinded the cockpit for a moment. Max blinked the spots out of his eyes. As he did so, he thought that he could see someone else near the controls. 

 

An outline of someone with spiky hair. 

 

Then Riku turned the ship away from the sun and the figure disappeared. Kairi opened a gate, and they began their journey through the Lanes Between. 

 

Max looked back at Harmony to see if she had seen it, but his friend’s gaze stared worriedly out the window. 

 

He let out a sigh. The feeling in his chest that had hovered ever since he heard Riku say that Disneytown was under attack was getting no better or worse the closer they got to their destination. But he did feel a little more reassured knowing that their guardian angel was tagging along. 

 

\---

 

They landed in the middle of a war zone. 

 

Master Roxas was helping shuffle the Disney Town residents into the throne room, and Max could just make out Minnie’s voice hurrying them further into the Hall of the Cornerstone. 

 

But the heartless were already trying to scramble past the castle walls. Master Xion led a few of the other masters in destroying them as they came down. 

 

The King met them as soon as Riku landed. “It’s Maleficent.”

 

Max watched as Master Riku’s face shifted through a myriad of emotions including shock and confusion before settling on anger. “How? I thought--”

 

Mickey shrugged. “She came back again. This time with reinforcements.” He pointed to the throne room. “The cornerstone is fine, and usually that protects us. But now--”

 

“She’s found a way through your defenses,” Kairi finished. “Could she have had help?”

 

Mickey let out a sigh and nodded. “I thought he had reformed, but I guess--”

 

“It’s not your fault, Mickey.” Riku quickly looked around. “Is there a place where the heartless seem to be congregating or coming from? That’s where--”

 

“Yeah.” Mickey nodded, “Right in the center of town.”

 

“Then that’s where we’ll head.” Riku looked up. “Zephyr! Nox! Creon! Follow us to the center of town.”

 

“You too, Marina!” Kairi called out. 

 

The four Masters ran over and Marina shot her apprentice a disbelieving look. “Harmony, you shouldn’t--”

 

“Everyone here is my friend, too,” Harmony crossed her arms. “And I wasn't going to let Max fight alone.” 

 

Marina regarded her apprentice for a moment then nodded. “Very well.” 

 

“Max, you help Roxas--” Riku started but Mickey cut him off. 

 

“Actually, Max, you remember your way to the school right?”

 

Max frowned, “Uh yeah, sure.” He hadn’t been to school since starting keyblade training full time, but he could probably get there. 

 

Mickey nodded, his expression serious. “Goofy noticed a handful of heartless headed that way. We sent word to put the school on lockdown, but if you could just see if they’re okay? The heartless are focused on the castle and the town square, so hopefully, they’ve left the kids alone.”

 

Max nodded, “Yeah, I’m on it.” He motioned towards Harmony and then they were battling their way through a crowd of heartless to race towards the school. 

 

The crowds of heartless did seem to lessen the closer they got to the building, but something still had Max on edge. There was something dark happening at the school. 

 

The problem became apparent as soon as they stepped inside. 

 

There was a wave of heartless roaming the hallways, climbing all over the lockers and scurrying past the doors. Max immediately fired a blizzard spell at a few that were trying to sneak into a classroom, dispersing them with a quick swing.

 

“Max, they’re headed down the hallway!” Harmony pointed out. They gave chase, swinging at the few heartless straggling behind the rest of the herd. 

 

They heartless barely looked back at the two of them evidently feeling something dark deeper inside the school. Based on memory, Max realized that the wave was heading straight towards the gymnasium. 

 

What was going on in there?

 

When they followed the herd inside, Max saw that nearly the whole school was there, crouching behind bleachers or their backpacks. Harmony suddenly threw her blade in a strike raid, hitting a half dozen heartless that were all vying for Bradley. 

 

“Freeze!” A voice shouted and a few more heartless dropped from the ceiling to crash onto the floor. Bobby’s voice rang out with another blizzard spell, and PJ’s shield joined it, catching several more heartless off guard. 

 

“Hey, Maxman!” Bobby called out, he and PJ running over to join Max and Harmony. “Bout time you made it! Nearly thought we’d have to have all the fun without you.”

 

“Got here as soon as we heard,” Max retorted, following Bobby’s second blizzaga spell with a blast of wind, dispersing the freeze effect to several enemies and allowing PJ’s shield to fly farther. Harmony followed up with a waterza spell, drowning the remaining heartless. The best they could do was pick off the heartless that fell off from the pack. The main wave continued to spin around the gymnasium. 

 

“We have to get everyone out of here,” Max stated. “The King is taking everyone to the castle.” 

 

“Then the backdoor is the best exit.” 

 

Max turned at the voice. “Roxanne! You’re okay!” 

 

She grinned, laying a gentle hand on his wrist. “Knew you’d come.” She then backed away, “I’ll try to get everyone out if you guys can distract that thing.”

 

“On it,” Max nodded, then he and Bobby fired off a firaga spell, successfully distracting the creatures from the cowering student body. “Hey, ugly! Over here!”

 

The creatures seem to roar as one monster and twisted themselves into a tornado of some kind. Bobby and PJ both yelled and attacked. Max was about to do the same as well, but Harmony grabbed his shoulder. 

 

“The King said that the heartless were congregating at the town square. But if there’s enough here to form a demon tower--”

 

“I know,” Max nodded. “You think the town square was a diversion? But why attack the school?” 

 

“Junior!”

 

Max and Harmony both startled at the sudden shout, as did PJ. “Dad?”

 

“Mr. Pete?” Max turned, watching the older toon march into the gymnasium. 

 

“Junior, get over here. Now.” Pete’s tone left no room for arguing. 

 

“Dad, you didn’t-” PJ cut himself off, already knowing the answer. As did Max. 

 

Pete had lowered Disney Town’s defenses. Let the heartless in. 

 

Let Maleficent in. 

 

“Dad! How could--”

 

“No time for arguing,” Pete shouted, “Maleficent has offered us a really good deal, see, and--”

 

“Us?” PJ stepped forward. “She didn’t offer  _ us _ anything. She offered something to  _ you _ . After his majesty gave you a second chance.” 

 

Max frowned, running up to stand next to Peej. Behind him, he heard Harmony try and tame the Heartless tornado with Bobby and figured he might have a few moments to support his best friend. He had never heard PJ sound so disappointed in his dad before. With a start, Max realized that PJ had always hoped his dad had turned over a new leaf, but now--

 

He supposed the darkness and power Maleficent offered were just too tempting to the older toon. 

 

“I don’t have time to argue with you!” Pete shouted. “Now, get over here.”

 

“No!” PJ raised his shield. 

 

Pete didn’t like that answer and used his own powers to summon another hoard of heartless. 

 

_ Of course, if Pete was in the building already, he was only summoning the heartless from inside. His Majesty wouldn't have known the school was under attack. _ It was a horrible thought that Pete was willing to put so many at risk to try and convince his son to defect. 

 

Pete also seemed reluctant to hurt his son, as the heartless focused their attacks on Max. He had to raise his blade several times to defend himself, but then a heartless must have broken off from the storm and hit Max in the back. He fell to the ground, stunned a bit. Another heartless came in for an attack and he struggled to raise Knight’s Defender. 

 

There was a loud clang, but Max didn’t feel something hit his keyblade. Instead, when he managed to look, he saw PJ standing over him, shield raise to ward off the attack. 

 

“I’m not going with you,” PJ’s voice was calm, almost detached. 

 

“Now, Junior, as your father--”

 

“No!” PJ shouted. “No, you’re  _ not. _ A Dad wouldn’t do this. Wouldn’t choose power over his home and his family.” 

 

Pete stood there for a moment longer staring at them before scoffing and then summoning a darkness portal, running through it. 

 

PJ let out a sigh and then passed Max a potion, which the toon quickly used. “Are you okay?” 

 

Max nodded, “Yeah... you?”

 

PJ shrugged. “I’ll be okay.” 

 

Max hoped so. 

 

When they turned to help Harmony and Bobby with the tower, they found that the school had mostly been evacuated out the back door, Roxanne helping people through, trying to keep them calm. She was kind of amazing to keep her cool throughout all this. 

 

“Stop ogling your girlfriend and focus please,” Harmony drawled. 

 

“Like your eyes don’t glaze over when thinking about your girlfriend.” Max rolled his eyes, but did as asked and focused on the target. “There’s a central core.”

 

“Yeah, but the rest of the tower keeps covering it up and protecting it,” Bobby pouted, “I’ve tried every magic spell.” 

 

_ Even the made up ones? _ Max thought, then got the craziest idea. “What about the cheese spell?”

 

“What?!” Harmony questioned, using another blast of Waterza to direct the tower away from the evacuating students. 

 

“Just to get part of the tornado to clump together.” Max tried to explain his reasoning, even as it sounded dumb when spoken aloud. “Maybe it’ll drop it’s guard long enough for us to land at least a few good blows.”

 

“Worth a shot.” 

 

_ Good ol’ Peej. _ Always supportive, even of Max’s dumbest ideas. 

 

“Alrighty then, one extra cheesy shadow tower coming right up!” Bobby raised his staff. “Cheesaga!” 

 

A spray of melted dairy product formed in the middle of the heartless, the shadows sticking together and clumping, just as Max hoped they would. As more shadows became stuck and entangled, they created larger spaces, exposing the core more. “Harmony--”

 

“On it!” 

 

He and Harmony blasted two Firagas at the core, then launched in with several blows that weakened the tower. PJ followed up by throwing his shield, and Bobby shouted off another Blizzaga to finish it off. 

 

The core collapsed and the shadows dropped to the floor, many of them unmoving. 

 

“We did it!” Harmony cheered, high-fiving Bobby and PJ. 

 

Max grinned and nodded, though his excitement dimmed when he looked around. 

 

The gymnasium looked like it had been through a war, which he supposed it had. Chairs and bleachers were scattered, books and backpacks and notepads littered the ground. He hated to think about what the rest of the school looked like. “We should follow the evacuated students and make sure they get to the cas--”

 

“Max! Look out!” 

 

He turned at Roxanne’s panic. The demon tower wasn’t done apparently, already reforming a new core and sending out a wave of heartless to attack the group. Max tried to raise Knight’s Defender to guard. But there wouldn’t have been time. 

 

“Max!” 

 

Suddenly Roxanne was  _ there _ , throwing herself in front of him just as the heartless struck. 

 

She let out a scream of pain and surprise as the blow from the heartless didn’t take her heart immediately, but instead wrapped around her, pulling her into the core. Already the core itself was shifting, becoming a dark corridor. The heartless were moving elsewhere. 

 

“Roxanne!” Max reached out to grab her, but the heartless had dragged her away. She let out another sound of surprise and reached for Max’s hand. There was already darkness brushing at her face, her arm. Her heart. 

 

“Max!”

 

Their fingertips brushed, then Roxanne was yanked back into the dark corridor. 

 

He let out a yell and started to sprint towards the corridor, but arms held him back. 

 

“Max, you can’t!” Harmony shouted. 

 

“You don’t--” PJ’s voice was panicked. 

 

“Roxanne!” Max shouted. He didn’t want to listen to them. Roxanne--Roxanne was-- “Let me go! Dammit!” He tried to pull out of PJ’s grip. “Let me go, PJ!”

 

“Maxie!” 

 

There were other arms around his shoulders and Max was suddenly pulled into a comforting embrace more familiar than anything else in the world. He still tried to pull away. “Dad! Roxanne--” 

 

“She’s gone, Maxie...” 

 

Max froze for a second before shaking his head. That was impossible. She was  _ just there.  _ How could she-- “You’re wrong! She’s not gone! I need to go after her!” He struggled again but Goofy held on tight. 

 

“You can’t, Max.” 

 

“Yes, I can!” Max held out Knight’s Defender. He could do it. He could follow Roxanne and save her and--

 

“No.” Goofy pushed Max’s keyblade down. “Max, you can’t go after her.” 

 

“But--Dad!” 

 

“I forbid it.” His father’s tone was sterner than anything he had used on Max before, even when Max was younger and more hot-headed. “There are some things you can’t do and there are some places you can’t come back form. I won’t lose you, too.” 

 

_ Too _ ? 

 

Max glared at Goofy for a long moment. Why wouldn’t he let Max go? Max could do it. He knew he could do it. 

 

Goofy stared back, and Max knew that he would have to wait to run after Roxanne. At least until his dad was focused elsewhere. 

 

“Guys! We gotta go!” 

 

That was Uncle Donald’s voice. 

 

“What’s happening?” Bobby shouted. “What’s with the sudden windstorm?”

 

The wind had picked up, the gusts rustling the notebooks and papers surrounding them. When Max looked up, he realized that the roof was gone. 

 

What? It had just been there a second ago. 

 

“We gotta go!” Donald repeated and Goofy pulled Max away. 

 

He spared one last look to the spot where he had last seen Roxanne. 

 

“We’ll get her back, Max.” Harmony reassured him, pulling him away as well. “I promise. We’ll get her back.” 

 

The sky had darkened considerably from the bright blue that it had been when Max and Harmony had entered the school. All around him was the wreckage of broken buildings. Places he had known his whole life reduced to splinters. “What... what happened--”

 

“Woah...” 

 

Max looked at Bobby’s surprisingly whispered sentiment, finding that his friend was looking towards the sky. Max glanced up as well. 

 

He wished he hadn’t. 

 

A massive black hole was pulling trees, buildings, and even whole chunks of earth straight up. When Max spotted what appeared to be a tower, he turned back to look at Disney Castle. 

 

It was in complete shambles, entire towers gone and parts of the roof missing. 

 

Max then heard the familiar roar of gummiship engines, a large one landing right next to them. 

 

“Hurry!” Donald looked ready to fire off a thunder spell to get them moving. 

 

They raced towards the gummiship, climbing inside. There were already more than a few occupants, the ship bordering on overcrowded but Mickey was at the helm, managing to get the ship in flight. Someone else near the front opened a portal, but it was so crowded, Max couldn’t see who. 

 

“What happened?” He finally managed to get out. “I thought--”

 

“An ambush,” Goofy explained quietly. “We thought everyone would be safe in the hall of the Cornerstone of Light, but the Cornerstone--”

 

“It was a fake!” Donald exclaimed, stamping his foot. “Maleficent managed to switch it!” 

 

“Or my dad,” PJ muttered before leaning against the wall of the cockpit and sliding to the ground. 

 

Both Goofy and Donald turned to look at him, and Max pulled away just a bit, looking at his Dad. “I think PJ needs you to talk to him more. Pete... Pete did something pretty awful.”

 

“But, Maxie...” His dad protested and Max pulled away. 

 

“I’ll be fine.” And he would be. Eventually.

 

When Roxanne was safe. 

 

\---

 

Even when they got back to the Land of Departure, nothing seemed to make sense. 

 

The best they could figure, Maleficent had replaced the Cornerstone of Light with some kind of really,  _ really _ convincing replacement, helped along with Pete’s inside knowledge. Though Pete had been kept from most of the emergency action planning, everyone in Disney Town knew that the Hall of the Cornerstone would act as a bunker in case of attack. They had been sitting ducks when Maleficent made her move and unleashed the bulk of the heartless into the hall. The Queen, as well as Masters Roxas and Xion,  had barely made it out, leading a few others, including Aunt Daisy, to safety in the gummihanger. They loaded up as many citizens as they could into the small fleet of gummiships, but there was no time to save everyone. 

 

In the town square, the attacking heartless seemed weak in comparison to what happened in the Hall of the Cornerstone, more done to distract the Keyblade Masters than to actually defeat them. 

 

For now, the surviving toons, mostly comprising of the students that had escaped the school as well as few residents in town, were safely housed at Traverse Town. The world’s appearance only seemed to further confirm what had happened. What was  _ going _ to happen.

 

Maleficent was a major threat again. With the fall of Disney Castle and the town, it was clear that she had spent her years in silent exile perfecting her plans to rule. Managing to make contact with Pete despite the protections and wards in place proved that she had also grown stronger in this time. 

 

The King blamed himself for not putting in more effort to find her when she seemed to disappear from the universe years ago. 

 

If Maleficent’s plan was to humiliate and demoralize the king, Max figured she probably succeeded. Though, he wondered if she knows how close she got to dealing a severe blow to the Keyblade Masters as well. 

 

He let out a sigh from where he sat, curled up on a bench right outside Master Riku’s room, waiting for word on his Master. A blow to the back had knocked the older keyblade master nearly unconscious during the fight in the town square. And though nobody could figure out if Riku had done it instinctually or not, the only thing that had saved the man from death was a strong reflega spell. 

 

_ “It’s strange,” Master Creon had told Max later when they were making their way to Traverse Town. “Master Riku doesn’t really use reflect spells, but no one else had cast one on him. He must have done it.”  _

 

Or Sora was looking out for Master Riku again. 

 

“Hey, Max.”

 

He looked up, startled, as Harmony took a seat next to him, also pulling her legs up to rest her chin on them. In one hand she fiddled with her phone absently.

 

“Hey... Did you call Pearl?” Max tried to grin. “How’s she doing?” It hurt a little, but he was also super relieved that the attack on Disney Town seemed to be an isolated incident so far. Harmony had worried about her girlfriend’s life until she could get to an area where she could use her phone. 

 

Harmony shrugged. “She’s fine. I caught her in the middle of diplomacy lessons with Uncle Sebastian. They’re gonna head to the palace to warn Grandma and Great-Granddad about Maleficent so they can make sure that Ursula doesn’t do a similar resurrection. I don’t think that’ll happen, but after--” She looked at him with evident guilt. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t--I feel bad being relieved that Peal is alright and safe when Roxanne...” She trailed off, wiping away the tears that threatened to spill over and laid her chin on her knees again. “I’m so sorry, Max.” 

 

Max nodded, wiping away his own tears. “I know. And it’s okay, I don’t want you to not worry about your girlfriend. I would never want you to feel...this...” It hurt. A lot. The pain in his chest was like a hole in his heart. 

 

He wondered if this was how Master Riku felt the longer that Sora was gone. 

 

“We’ll get her back,” Harmony reassured him. “I don’t care if we have to spend every moment to get you to master your keyblade gliding. We’ll do that and then go after Maleficent. Then--”

 

“Dad forbade it.” Max let out a huff. “Said that we had to leave it to the Keyblade Masters.” 

 

Harmony made a noise of disagreement. “I’ll be one soon enough. And they should let you be one too. The rule about--”

 

“It exists for a reason, Harmony.” 

 

They both shot out of their seat at Master Kairi’s voice. “Master!” They bowed politely. 

 

“How’s Master Riku?” Max asked as he straightened out again, “Is he--”

 

“He’ll be okay, Max,” Kairi reassured him, then turned to Harmony. “Can you give us a moment? You should go find Marina. In light of the current events, upping your Mark of Mastery to your birthday wouldn’t be a bad idea. We could use more Masters in the field.”

 

Harmony shifted her gaze between Kairi and Max for a moment. “Master Kairi, I know about the rule, but Max has been training just as hard as I have for just as long. It’s not fair that--”

 

Kairi held up her hand. “I’m aware. But as I said, it is there for a reason. Please, Harmony.” 

 

Harmony gritted her teeth for a moment longer then nodded, bowing before waving at Max and running off. 

 

“But I  _ have _ trained just as long as she has,” Max tried to reason. “This is a pretty unusual circumstance, so why can’t the rules be broken just this once?”

 

“It was the one thing we agreed on when we decided to turn this castle into a proper place to train future keyblade wielders: No one could be made a Master until they reached their majority as established by the laws in their home world.” Kairi let out a sigh and took a seat on the bench and placing her cane in front of her. She hadn’t needed it as often before the battle at Disney Town, but evidently, the battle took as much out of her as it did Master Riku.  

 

Max took the seat beside her, twiddling his thumbs. “It’s not--”

 

“I know it doesn’t seem fair,” Kairi continued, “Especially to a toon who started young. You’ll have more years of apprenticeship before you can become a Master. But it was a promise we made to each other. No more child Masters.” She looked down into her hands. “They’re too much like child soldiers. We promised that Sora would be the last. Even if he never officially made Master until after... he was  _ barely _ sixteen...” 

 

Max suddenly wished he had a handkerchief or something as he watched the tears fall from Aunt Kairi’s eyes. “What happened to him?” he wondered aloud, then tried to backtrack. “I mean, Master Riku talks about him all the time now. But that’s the one story he won’t tell...”

 

“I’m sure he can’t tell,” Kairi huffed, running a well worn and calloused hand under her eyes. “You think I’m bad now. Riku would fall apart.” She tried to laugh but it came out a little choked. “He feels things a lot deeper than he lets on. I hope you know that.”

 

“I know,” Max nodded. “I know he--er-- he loved Sora. Right?”

 

Kairi nodded, “A lot deeper than anyone realized until it was too late. And... I think--no, I  _ know _ Sora returned those feelings. Even if he didn’t quite realize it yet.” She let out a huff. “Those two would have danced around each other for ages.” 

 

Max tried to smile as well. “But--”

 

She shook her head, then turned to him. “Are you still mad at your dad? For not letting you run after Roxanne?”

 

He frowned at the sudden change in topic. “Yes... and no.” Max let out a groan. “I get it. He was right. It would have been reckless.” And stupid, and all the other things his Dad called it. But it didn’t stop the hurt he was feeling. Roxanne was gone because he hadn’t been fast enough to grab her. It was a pure instinct to want to go after her with no plan. Reckless, but instinct. 

 

He would have to apologize to his Dad later. When Max could look at him without yelling. 

 

“You shouldn’t stay mad at him for long. He was only thinking about you.” Kairi let out another sigh. “I may have only met her a few times, Max. But I can assure you: She would have never forgiven herself if something happened to you while trying to rescue her.  _ Never. _ Not for as long as she lived.”

 

Max got the feeling she was speaking from experience. “Did Sora--?”

 

Kairi nodded. “We don’t know how it happened, but Sora did something to rescue me. Did something he couldn’t come back from. I was saved but he was--” She cut herself off but Max realized what it was. 

 

“Gone.” 

 

She nodded. “It was hard on all of us. Especially since there wasn’t a body to bury. Riku blames himself for letting him go. I  blame myself for letting Xehanort capture and kill me in the first place. But in the end, it was Sora’s choice and he made it.” She then let out another puff of air. “I’m not sure if you noticed, but Riku still has hope that Sora is gonna be back any day now.”

 

“I know.” Max let out a sigh. He debated asking Kairi if she could feel Sora still around. If she ever saw him hovering in Master Riku’s shadow. But another look at her tearstained face stopped the words from coming out. 

 

If she hadn’t seen Sora, there was no reason to upset her further. 

 

They sat in silence for a moment longer, then Kairi let out a sigh. “Do you know why Riku chose you to be his apprentice?” 

 

Max huffed and rubbed a finger under his nose. “I always figured it was because I remind him of Sora.” 

 

“Hmm...” Kairi mused. “Maybe. I always rather thought you were a bit more like Riku.”

 

“Really?” Max kind of liked the sound of that. He admired Master Riku and always wanted to be just like him, even when he was small. 

 

Kairi grinned and nodded. “Yep. But I think it was more than that. I think he chose you because you’re exactly the type of apprentice that Sora would have chosen.” She then waved her hand. “Not that Riku wouldn’t have chosen you anyway. In fact, knowing them, there would have been a fight over it. Probably would have fought over every apprentice Riku has chosen and then just resolved to both teach all of you.” She let out a little sigh and again Max debated telling her that, in a way, Sora  _ had _ taught him. 

 

But he sustained. 

 

“That probably would have been interesting,” Max shrugged his shoulders. “Two masters trying to teach all seven of us?” It probably would have made for more of a comedic family dynamic. 

 

Kairi nodded and then leaned against the back of the bench. “I think that’s why Riku took on so many. Always felt like he had to take on all of Sora’s potential apprentices too.” She huffed. “Never asked for help with them either.”

 

Max had wondered why, when compared to the other Masters, his Master had taken on so many apprentices throughout the years. Roxas and Xion only had one each, while Lea had never taken on any, always saying he didn’t have the temperament to teach. He had never really met Aqua or Terra, but he knew that they had mostly been busy running the school to take on apprentices. And Ven and Kairi had only taken on three each before retiring. 

 

Max thought to the newest memorial in the garden. He hadn’t been particularly close to Master Ven either, but Max was glad that the older keyblade master had passed before all this had gone down. 

 

“Do you think he regrets it?” Max wondered aloud. “Taking on so many apprentices? It must have been hard.” 

 

Kairi shook her head. “Never, Max. He loves every one of you. Being able to pass on the keyblade to each of you has been the thing he is most proud of, I think.” 

 

Max nodded. “He’s really gonna be okay?” 

 

“He’s stubborn enough to hold on through just about anything,” Kairi grumbled. 

 

“And my hearing is still top notch as well.”

 

They both startled, Kairi holding a hand to her chest before she shot out of the bench, faster than Max thought possible with her cane. “And yet you still can’t listen to anything, can you?! I told you to rest.”

 

“I can rest later,” Riku huffed walking further into the hallway while adjusting his jacket and his hair. He didn’t look like he had just taken a blow to the back by a giant heartless, but then again, Max still sorta held on to the belief that Master Riku was secretly immortal. 

 

Kairi huffed and fussed but then let out a sigh. “C’mon then, both of you. I guess we have a war meeting to plan.” 

 

“Got it,” Riku let out a sigh and Kairi started to walk away, leaning a little more than usual on her cane. 

 

Max couldn’t help but let out a quiet chuckle. 

 

“Kairi told me what happened to Roxanne,” Riku muttered quietly, placing a hand on Max’s shoulder. “We’ll get her back, Max. I promise.”

 

Max let out a sigh and nodded. “I know we will.” 

 

Master Riku grinned slightly, then glanced back down the hallway where Kairi had paused for a moment. “Hey, Max?” 

 

“Yeah?”

 

Riku looked unsure to what he wanted to ask. “Can you help me--er...” He shook his head. 

 

“Do you need support to get down the hallway?” Max questioned, then offered his shoulder. 

 

Riku grinned, laying a hand heavily on the apprentice’s shoulder. Max wasn’t quite as tall as his Master yet, but he was getting close. “Thanks. Just, if Kairi asks, I’m preventing you from wandering off.”

 

Max chuckled. “Got it.” 

 

“You’re not the only one that still has good hearing!” Kairi shouted back at them. Which caused them both to burst into a round of laughter. 

 

This time when Max almost heard the echo of another laugh, he didn’t startle as much as he did when he was younger. Sora’s presence was comforting. 

 

He knew that they would win this war. 

 

\---

 

It had taken two years. 

 

Two more years of battles, training, and loss.

 

A year after the attack on Disney Town, Master Lea had severely weakened himself defending the younger apprentices against an attack on the Land of Departure directly. Though he had succeeded in driving off the attacking heartless swarm, his body never recovered and he passed away a month later. Roxas and Xion both joined his memorial within a year, their replica bodies seeming to just stop working properly. They passed on to the Final World within days of each other. 

 

That year had been hard on Aunt Kairi, especially when she received a letter from Lord Ienzo of Radiant Garden that someone named Namine had passed away in her sleep. Then she seemed to double down, returning to her duties as a Master and training several of the younger apprentices while their own Masters were off battling the heartless in various worlds. 

 

Officially, Max still had a year before he could be made a Master, but that rule itself seemed to be made pointless when he had snuck out of the Land of Departure to join the Masters on the field. He, Harmony, Bobby, and PJ chased every lead they could to try and locate Maleficent’s castle, hoping that maybe Roxanne would still be there, whole and uninjured. 

 

Max never really got to find out. As soon as they had actually located Maleficent’s base of evil operations, it seemed that they were launched into a final battle with the woman, hopefully destroying her for good this time. 

 

“Max! Look out!” A reflega spell covered his vision for a moment before it burst outwards, destroying several heartless that had tried to surround him. 

 

“Thanks, Mei!” Max shouted to the Keyblade Master from the Land of Dragons, then quickly launched into an ars arcanum against a large Mechanitaur, slapping the beast into several smaller Shadows and dispersing them. He fired off several spikes of thunder to disperse the new Shadows that formed.

 

He downed an ether quickly, already feeling his mana start to drain. Spotting several Shadows and Soldiers rush towards him, he raised his keyblade to summon another bout of lightning, but the Heartless suddenly fell over after a burst of magic, many of them sound asleep. Familiar with the spell, Max turned to Master Briar, who was bent over and breathing heavily, a sign of overuse of mana. “Here!” Max tossed Briar an ether. “Do you need another?”

 

“I’m good!” Briar called back, “Just got winded.” 

 

“Uh huh,” Max ran past and kept the encroaching heartless at bay as Briar took the time to heal. 

 

“Cheesaga!” 

 

“Freeze!” 

 

Bobby and Donald worked in tandem to destroy several groups of heartless at once, while PJ and Goofy used their shields to attack a few more. 

 

“Waterza!” Harmony shouted, drowning a further dozen or so heartless, their pink hearts flying towards the darkened sky and dissipating. 

 

Hopefully going back to where they belong. 

 

Another larger heartless barrelled in for an attack, but before Max could even think about firing off a magic spell, Master Riku was there, sending the heartless flying with a dark firaga. With one sweep of Braveheart, a dozen shadows instantly vaporized. 

 

“Gotta watch your back, Max,” Riku teased, then clapped him on the shoulder before running off again to strike at several more heartless. 

 

Max couldn’t help but wonder why Master Riku always looked so much younger when he was fighting. 

 

“He’s right Max!” Master Zephyr fired off a fireball towards another large heartless, then offered the younger toon a grin. “Don’t lose sight of your goal now.” 

 

Even with the battle raging around them, Max found himself returning the grin. “On it.” 

 

Despite the overwhelming numbers, they did seem to be gaining an upper hand. When Maleficent herself showed up on the battlefield, evidently troubled by the headway the keyblade wielders were making, she glanced around at the carnage with barely concealed disgust. “Hmph. And this is where you choose to make your final stand.”

 

“It’s gonna be  _ your _ final stand!” PJ yelled out, unsurprisingly leading the attack. 

 

They had found Pete months ago. Evidently, Maleficent wasn’t quite as appreciative of her former accomplice’s assistance as the older toon had presumed. Pete was alive, but would definitely never be the same. 

 

Max joined in the attack, but then they were all thrown back when Maleficent transformed. She sprouted wings and a tail, quickly growing to ten times her usual size and breathed a wall of fire so close to Max that he could feel his hair singe a bit. 

 

“Waterza!” Harmony shouted again, clearing the flames, but she looked worse for wear when she landed, her red hair coming out of its ponytail. 

 

“You should take a break from the grand magic for a bit,” Max warned, even as he offered her an elixir.

 

She took it with a grimace. “Yeah. Kinda figured at that last spell.” 

 

They stood back to back, striking at the heartless that threatened to overwhelm the keyblade wielders while several masters tried to take down Maleficent. Green fire seemed to rain down upon them constantly, requiring Max and Harmony both to try and douse the flames with water and blizzard spells. 

 

“Master Riku! Look out!” 

 

Max turned at Creon’s shout, just in time to see Maleficent’s tail whip around and strike Riku in the chest. His master fell heavily, Braveheart clattering to the ground and he struggled to regain his footing. 

 

The dragon reared back, opening her maw, green flames already glowing as she prepared to fire. 

 

Max wouldn’t make it in time. No one would. 

 

But he tried anyway, running towards his teacher. 

 

Maleficent fired. 

 

“No!” Max shouted, trying to sprint as fast as he could. “Reflega! Waterga!” The spells did nothing. He was out of mana. 

 

As he ran closer he realized that the flames did not touch Master Riku at all. 

 

There was no outline of sunlight on the darkened battlefield, but Max thought could make out the faint image of spiky hair and a keyblade shaped almost like his own as it deflected the flames away from Riku’s prone body. 

 

By the time Max made it to his Master’s side, Riku was fully unconscious, and Maleficent was rearing up for another attack. 

 

“Freeze!” Max shouted on instinct, though he still felt low on mana energy. 

 

There seemed to be a second voice echoing the spell. An extra strong Blizzaja burst forth, right into Maleficent’s open mouth and stopping her from torching the both of them. 

 

Without thinking much on it, Max picked Braveheart up in his free hand. He had never dual wielded before, but he had the sudden belief that he could do it, just this once. He quickly air stepped up Maleficent's large dragon body, striking her with both keyblades as he did so. When he reached her head, he fired off another strong Blizzaja spell. 

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could just make out the heartless trying to distract and stop him, but every time he even thought about turning around, there was a flash of light and Max knew that someone else had taken out the enemies. So he focused on Maleficent. 

 

“Water!” 

 

Harmony’s spell rang out and further stopped Maleficent’s fire breath. The redhead landed on the dragon’s shoulder and smacked the creature’s head with the blunt of her keyblade. Out of her fire breath for the moment, the dragon roared and tried to snatch at them instead with her razorblade teeth. Harmony let out a short cry as Maleficent caught her arm, threatening to snap her bone. 

 

Max smacked the dragon’s snout with Braveheart, and Harmony pulled her arm free, casting a quick cure spell to stop the bleeding. Max followed up his strike with a sharp jab from Knight’s Defender. He could feel himself get a little tired, but when he remembered Riku unconscious on the ground, he felt another surge of anger run through him. 

 

Unlike the time when he had nearly fired a spell at Bradley, this fury didn’t feel dark. It felt righteous. He was doing this to protect those he loves, not punish someone else. 

 

Maleficent growled, not liking someone poking her with their keyblades and reared back. Harmony nearly fell off but grabbed onto the dragon’s scales at the last minute. Max gripped onto her horns. “You’re not getting rid of us that easily.”

 

Maleficent growled again. Max wondered if she was so far gone that she could no longer use words. 

 

She slammed back to the ground, and Max could see several heartless and keyblade wielders alike lose their footing when she landed. He spared just a brief moment to look down, spotting his master’s bright silver hair in between Nox and Zephyr as the older keyblade wielders carried Riku away from the dragon’s massive feet. 

 

_ “We have to end this.” _

 

“Right,” Max replied. 

 

Harmony shot him a confused look and the toon suddenly realized that it hadn’t been her that spoken. 

 

“What should we do, Sora?” Max asked aloud. 

 

There wasn’t an answer, but Braveheart suddenly felt colder in his hand, as if preparing to fire another blizzaja spell. Max nodded and lifted both keyblades. Harmony lifted hers as well. 

 

“Freeze!”

 

“Wataraza!” 

 

The twin grand magic spells stunned the dragon, freezing her fire permanently. Harmony then crouched, cupping her hands. “Now, Max!”

 

He ran, stepping on to her hand and she launched him high into the air. They had talked about this move before but never had a chance to practice it. They were lucky it went off as well as it did. Max gained speed as he fell and he raised his keyblades in a twin strike. 

 

It nailed Maleficent right on the head. Her legs buckled beneath her and she hit the ground hard, smashing several heartless nearby. 

 

Max and Harmony slid off the dragon’s back as smoke began to rise from it. Slowly, Maleficent shifted back into her human form and she struggled to her feet. 

 

“It’s not...Over,” she huffed, reaching for her staff. 

 

PJ stepped on it and raised his shield, Bobby aiming is own staff at her. She turned but Max was ready, holding Knight’s Defender out while still gripping Braveheart tightly in his other hand. 

 

“It’s over, Maleficent.”

 

She gritted her teeth but didn’t have much more say in the matter as the voices of several Masters rang out. 

 

“Bind!” 

 

She had no chance to escape that number of spells and their adversary was quickly wrapped up in chains as strong as iron. 

 

“No more chances, Maleficent,” Mickey stood up, for once looking every bit of his over 100 years of age. “It’s over.” 

 

Maleficent still struggled against the chains, shouting some sort of malice, but Max tuned her out. It was evident that she was finished. 

 

The remaining heartless were easily taken care of without someone to guide them, most of them vaporizing with a quick slice of the keyblade. Between the wielders and masters present, they would be taken care off within a few minutes. 

 

Max ignored them all running up to where Master Riku was still unconscious. “Is he--”

 

“He’s still breathing,” Master Zephyr reassured him. Nearby, Master Mei cast a wide range Curaga. Whatever aches Max had been feeling faded away. Master Nox and Master Rose fought to keep the remaining heartless at bay. 

 

“We have to get him back to the Land of Departure as soon as possible,” Creon added, clapping Max on the shoulder, “Briar ran to get the gummiship.” He then squeezed the toon’s shoulder. “Better question, how are you doing?” He made Max turn around so the older man could get a better look. “No bruises? Your mana still low?”

 

“I’m--”

 

“It’s okay to not be okay,” Creon reassured him. “Master Riku taught me that.”

 

“Yeah, I know,” Max huffed. “I guess I’m a little relieved she’s taken care of. Should we--”

 

“The rest of us will handle her,” Master Marina’s voice chimed in. 

 

When Max turned, he saw Harmony beside her former master and she nodded at him reassuringly. “We got this!” 

 

Max chuckled lightly and nodded. 

 

Briar returned soon after with the gummiship and Max helped load his teacher into it. The seven apprentices of Master Riku accompanied their master back to the Land of Departure. As the gummiship raced through space, Max hoped that Sora was with them as well, telling Riku to hold on. 

 

None of them were ready to say goodbye yet. 

 

\---

 

It was a long wait. 

 

They had healers on standby of course, and Aunt Kairi had taken Riku as soon as they landed before banishing all of them except Mei and Nox from the room, the only two of Riku’s apprentices who also studied healing under Aerith of Radiant Garden. 

 

Max watched the others as they worried in their own way. Zephyr paced, throwing his arms up in the air every once in a while as he muttered to himself about things that could have been done differently. Creon stared out the window, tapping his fingers against the ledge. Rose pulled out a book to read, though Max knew the page hadn’t turned in at least a half hour, while Briar... 

 

Max was pretty sure Briar was sleeping. 

 

Max had pulled his knees up to his chest, resting his head against them. He half wanted to pull his phone out, but everyone he would text was still on the battlefield, cleaning up the remaining heartless and nobodies and such. Figuring out how to restore the worlds that were taken by the heartless under Maleficent’s rampage. 

 

And Roxanne--

 

They hadn’t found Roxanne in two years. But Max still held out hope. 

 

He supposed Kairi had been right, so long ago now. 

 

Max was like Riku. Holding out hope that the one he cared about most was still out there. 

 

A ray of light filtered in through the open window landing on Max’s hand. It could have just been the warmth from the sun, but Max chose to believe that it was Sora telling him it would be okay. 

 

“Maxie.” 

 

His head shot up, meeting the concerned gaze of Goofy. “Dad.” 

 

“How are you doing, Maxie?” 

 

Max shrugged. “Relieved, I guess. Worried though.” He glanced back at the door. 

 

Goofy nodded. “I can understand that.” He wrapped an arm around Max’s shoulder. 

 

Letting out a deep sigh, Max leaned into Goofy’s embrace. On his other side, he saw Rose give a small grin at the sight, and he was glad that none of the other apprentices teased him for still leaning on his Dad. But he supposed they wouldn’t. 

 

“You were amazing, Max,” Goofy said. “Back there on the battlefield. Definitely a full pint of a keyblade master.” 

 

Max huffed out a chuckle. “It wasn’t just me. Couldn’t have done it without Harmony...and Sora.” 

 

Goofy pulled away just a bit to look at him. “Max?”

 

Max sighed, glancing over at the others who also looked over in curiosity. “He’s real Dad. He’s not my imaginary friend. Sora’s been helping me throughout my entire apprenticeship. He’s always following Master Riku around and protecting him. He was the one who stopped Maleficent’s flames on the battlefield.” 

 

He saw that his dad didn’t quite believe him, but also couldn’t blame this on Max’s overactive imagination. 

 

“Spiky hair right?” Rose asked. “Brown in color?”

 

“Always positive that you could master a technique or a spell,” Zephyr added. 

 

“Or even just be around to listen when you needed someone to talk to.” Creon pulled away from the window a bit. 

 

“Always appeared to pull you out of a nightmare,” Briar yawned, sitting up. 

 

“I know Mei and Nox used to see him too. I haven’t seen him in a long time.” Rose looked at Max. “But if you say he was on the battlefield, I wouldn’t be surprised. You’re right, he does follow Master Riku around. A bit like a shadow.” 

 

“Or a guardian angel,” Max said, remembering what Bobby had proclaimed long ago. 

 

The others nodded in agreement. 

 

“But you can’t mention that to Riku,” Zephyr huffed, crossing his arms. “When I did--”

 

“We know,” Creon rolled his eyes. “The Master disappeared for weeks. You got scared that you had disappointed him somehow.”

 

“What was I supposed to think?” the older man shrugged. 

 

“Yeah, well, he did the same when I mentioned him.” Creon rubbed the back of his neck. “Seemed to get it into his head that Sora might be in the underworld. I think that was only the third time Hades has had to patch up a hole to his realm. After Orpheus and then Dad.” 

 

“We just warned the rest of you not to do it too...” Zephyr said. “The topic of Sora kind of became off limits. After we read the story, I guess we figured out why.” 

 

Rose and Briar both nodded, but Max frowned, about to say that he had gotten the story out of Riku himself. But he closed his mouth. It wasn’t worth bringing up. Maybe he had just happened to catch Riku at a good time or stage in life, or Riku had felt more comfortable around Max for whatever reason. 

 

Of course, Max also never mentioned  _ seeing _ Sora. Just that he had been curious about the spiky haired boy. 

 

“There you are!” 

 

Max and Goofy both turned at the sound of Donald’s voice and the duck ran up to them, only a little out of breath. 

 

“You won’t believe who we found when we checked on Disneytown. Both of you! Come on!” Donald ran back the way he came and Goofy got up to follow. 

 

Max glanced back at the door, but Rose waved him on. 

 

“We’ll run for you if anything changes. Promise.” 

 

Max grinned and nodded, then followed his Dad and Donald down the corridor. 

 

“You really believe it was Sora helping you?” Goofy asked, a question that grabbed Donald’s attention as well with a startled quack. 

 

Max nodded. “I know it was. I know it with all my heart. Sora never left Master Riku’s side. He’s been keeping an eye on everyone and helping when and where he can. He helps out Master Kairi’s apprentices too, and their apprentices, but almost everyone who has been here as a child has seen him at one time or another.” 

 

Goofy hummed in thought while Donald looked at Max.

 

“Does he look okay? The times you’ve seen him. Is he okay?” 

 

Max nodded with a grin. “Yeah. He always has a smile on his face. Unless he’s mad at something that hurt Riku or Kairi. But that’s been rare. Most times I see him, he’s smiling. Even when he’s sad.” 

 

Goofy and Donald both let out a sigh. “That’s him alright,” Donald grumbled. Then he laid a wing over his chest. “I’m just... I’m glad that he’s okay. Even if he can’t be here with us.”

 

Goofy nodded as well running a gloved hand under his eye to disperse the tears 

 

Seeing his dad cry wasn’t a rare occurrence for Max, but this time seemed a bit different and Max was the one to wrap an arm around his dad for support. “He’s okay Dad. He’s happy to watch over us. All of us.” 

 

Goofy sniffed and Donald let out a broken sound and stubbornly rubbed under his own eyes. Max felt a bit like the adult for once as he opened his free arm to hug Uncle Donald as well. 

 

They stood there for a moment before Donald pulled away. “We better get down there before she wonders where you are Max.”

 

“She?” Max tilted his head in confusion, but Donald didn’t say anything else. 

 

They were led to one of the guest rooms, the door just ajar. Inside, Max could hear Queen Minnie explaining something softly, followed by Aunt Daisy’s light laugh. Then Max heard a high pitched laugh followed by a startled ‘A-hyuck.’ 

 

Max stopped in his tracks. 

 

He hadn’t heard that sound in two years. 

 

He felt Goofy pat his back and give him a little push and Max hesitantly walked towards the door, pressing it open. 

 

She was there on the bed, still in the same shirt he had last seen her in, her hair and eyes perfect as ever. 

 

“Roxanne.” 

 

She looked up, then a grin broke over her face, shining brighter than the sun. “Max!” 

 

He barely spared a look at the Queen or Daisy and ran to her, pulling her into his arms and squeezing tight. 

 

He never wanted to let go ever again. 

 

\---

 

“We have deliberated and reached a decision,” Riku stated clearly. Even supporting himself with his cane, he still looked regal as ever. Flanked on either side stood Master Creon and Master Mickey. “Congratulations, Max. You have shown the Mark of Mastery.” 

 

Max felt his eyes heat up but he tried not to cry in relief and joy. It would have totally ruined the moment. He could hear Harmony and Roxanne cheering loudly, Bobby and PJ joining in. But Max kept his gaze focused on Master Riku as the older man stepped calmly off the dais and reached over to give Max a hug. 

 

The toon was taller than his master now, and to Max, it felt a little strange to have to crouch a bit to hug his Master, his Uncle Riku. Even more so now when Riku seemed a bit frailer than he had in the past. Still regal, and strong of heart, but it was evident that time was finally catching up to him. 

 

“Congratulations,” Riku reiterated as he pulled away. “Though I’m sure you feel its a bit redundant at this point, Master Max.” 

 

“Thank you, Master.” Max bowed politely. “And I’m proud of myself, all the same.” 

 

Riku huffed a laugh and nodded. 

 

“Congratulations, Max!” Harmony shouted, nearly tackling him to the ground in a hug. Luckily Bobby and PJ were there to help him regain his balance. 

 

“Thanks, Harmony!” he laughed, hugging her back then accepting hugs from PJ and Bobby as well. 

 

“Good job, Max!” Roxanne cheered as she leaned in for her own hug, which Max eagerly returned, along with a quick kiss. She looked nice in her new Disney Town ambassador gown, and Max knew she was enjoying her studies under the Queen and Daisy. 

 

_ “I want to help our world rebuild, but I also want us to not be so isolated from the other worlds,” _ Roxanne had mentioned as she recovered from the days she had spent as a heartless and nobody. Max had chosen not to think about whether it was his keyblade that had destroyed her nobody or heartless forms, instead just grateful that she had come back together easily.  _ “Daisy and Queen Minnie are going to teach me diplomacy, and a little magic. Maybe then I can help you too in your Keyblade Master duties.” _

 

Max couldn’t be more proud of her. 

 

There were several more well-wishers and hugs from friends, family, and fellow apprentices before Riku knocked his cane to the ground to gain everyone’s attention. “Master Max needs to stick around for a bit to learn more about his role as Master. The rest of you are dismissed. I’ll return him unharmed later.”

 

They all shared a laugh and Max waved to everyone as they left then turned back to his Master. “I’m pretty sure I know everything by now...”

 

“Hmph, don’t get cocky now, I still have a few things to teach you,” Riku grumbled pointing a finger, but then his mouth split into a wide grin. “But yes. The ceremony was rather redundant” He let out a small sigh. “The war with Maleficent forced us to train you in things we would have normally waited on, and for that, I apologize. She caught many of us unaware and we had to--”

 

“It’s fine,” Max waved him off. “I would have rather been on that battlefield helping you than stuck here worrying.” 

 

Riku frowned but nodded. 

 

Together they began walking down the hallway towards the rest of the group, Riku speaking softly about the things that Max didn’t know about. About the key to lock the world away should he need to. About the different ways to contact another Master should the need arise. 

 

About how to spot a potential apprentice and the words for the inheritance ceremony. 

 

Max had known some of these things from reading, but he respected that his Master took the time to explain them to him all the same. 

 

“Do you think--” Max cut himself off, but continued when Riku stayed quiet. “Do you think that Sora would have been proud?” 

 

Riku paused, and Max stopped as well waiting for the answer. 

 

“Sora would have been so proud of you. When you meet him, he can tell you that as well.” 

 

His Master’s voice was quiet but firm. 

 

Max felt in his own heart that Riku was right. Sora was proud of him. A part of him could just picture the brunet’s face, a bright grin featured prominently while Sora accompanied it with a thumbs up. 

 

They continued down the hallway to the reception area, though Master Riku seemed to need to stop more often to catch his breath, waving off Max’s worried expression with a quick, “I’m fine.” 

 

They had to stop again at another window, one that overlooked the memorial garden, and Riku seemed to pause for a moment longer than usual, staring out at the garden. Max looked as well. He could just make out the top of the stone Kingdom Key over the garden hedges. 

 

“I’m sorry. You might be stronger than this Sora... but I guess I’m not...” 

 

Max frowned at his Master’s words, about to open his mouth to question them but a shout at the end of the hallway distracted him for a moment. 

 

“Max!” Harmony shouted, waving her arms. Beside her PJ also waved. “Max! They’re about to cut the cake without you!”

 

Max laughed. “We’re coming!” 

 

He turned back to help his Master again, but as soon as he did so, several things happened at once. 

 

The Master’s cane clattered to the floor as Riku lost the strength to stand, his hand clutching his chest, right over his heart. 

 

“Master Riku!” Max shouted in panic, casting a cure spell. It didn’t seem to help as the green haze settled over Riku, and did nothing to return the older man’s strength. Behind him, he heard Harmony and PJ also give shouts of distress and he waved at them. “Go find Master Mickey! Or Mei!” Whatever was happening was beyond the capabilities of a Curaga. 

 

“I’m fine...” Riku said weakly, though it was obvious he wasn’t. He struggled to return to his feet and Max had to pull him up and swing Riku’s arm around his shoulder. 

 

He motioned with his head back to Harmony and PJ who both darted off for the older Masters, then knelt down to Riku who had barely gotten to his hands and knees. “Let me help you to the bench. You need to rest.” 

 

“Hmm...” His master hummed, “Yes... I suppose some rest would be good. Help me get to my room, Max...” Teal eyes were slightly glazed over but his voice was as firm as ever. Despite Max’s doubts, he helped pull Riku’s arm around his shoulders again and half carried him towards the stairs that led to the Masters’ offices and bedrooms. 

 

It was a struggle to get him up the stairs, but they managed it, Master Riku’s breathing becoming more laborious with each step. Max didn’t want to admit it, but he was scared. Master Riku could barely hold his own weight and was leaning heavily against Max as the taller boy more or less dragged the old man along, listening to Riku fight for every breath he took. 

 

They finally reached Riku’s office and room, locked as always when the Master was out. Riku lifted his hand, struggling to summon his keyblade, but Max gently pushed his hand down. 

 

“It’s okay, I got it.” He summoned Knight’s Defender with his free hand, unlocking the office with ease. Beside him, he heard Riku let out a huff. 

 

“You really do got it now, don’t you...” Then the old man gave a rattling cough. “I think I need to lie down for a moment.”

 

“Right,” Max agreed, helping him navigate to the attached bedroom. “Harmony and PJ went to go get Mei and Mickey. You’ll be alright.”

 

“Oh, will I?” Riku huffed out a weak laugh. He groaned when Max sat him down in the bed as gently as he could, the boy reaching behind to stack and fluff Riku’s pillows. “I dunno... I think this might be it...” His breathing was still heavy, even lying against the pillows. 

 

“Don’t say that!” Max protested, then quieter said, “You’re not that old.” 

 

Riku let out a laugh that quickly turned into a cough that lasted for a long time. “Yes, I am. Outside of Mickey, I think I’m the last...” He frowned, as if trying to think, then turned to stare out the window. Max glanced out as well. 

 

He never realized that Master Riku’s bedroom window looked out over the small memorial garden, now filled with the keyblades of nearly every Master that had founded the school. Aunt Kairi’s memorial had been placed out there nearly six months ago, Destiny’s Embrace keeping the stone Kingdom Key company, along with the others. The gardens were carefully tended to prevent the place from feeling like an abandoned graveyard and whenever Max had found Master Riku hidden among the keyblades, his Master had said it was more like visiting old friends. 

 

Suddenly, Max realized how much Riku had lived. He had helped rebuild the keyblade wielder program from basically nothing, trained numerous apprentices including Max, and watched as all of his other friends, besides the toons, had passed away one by one. 

 

Riku really was the last of a generation. And once he was gone... 

 

Max let out a sigh, drawing Riku’s attention back to him. “Don’t be sad. Besides, you remember our promise right?” 

 

Max blinked, then remembered that promise, made so long ago now. A promise to help out a dorky, spiky-haired keyblade wielder. 

 

A boy Max hadn’t really seen in a while. 

 

But he nodded anyway. 

 

Master Riku smiled, and then seemed to relax against the pillows, struggling for a moment to keep his eyes open before they slipped closed, his breathing still labored. 

 

Max let out a sigh, taking a seat next to the bed, and waited. Either for PJ and Harmony to return with Master Mickey, or for his Master to slip away completely. The tears came quickly after Riku’s breathing deepened in sleep. 

 

_ “Shh...”  _

 

Max gasped, glancing up. 

 

Was it--?

 

He hadn’t heard the voice in years but--

 

Through the tears, he could just make out as the sunlight streaming in through the window seemed to take form for a second, and Max could make out a figure. 

 

_ “Shh... it’s okay...”  _

 

Max hiccuped, somehow comforted by the voice, though he also thought it might not have been meant for him. 

 

_ “It’s okay, Riku. You don’t have to hold on. We’re all waiting for you.” _ The sunlit form reached over, gently caressing Riku’s face. _ “Please. One last adventure.”  _

 

In sleep, Riku seemed to lean into the hand, a small smile on his face. “S’ra...” 

 

Then Max blinked, and Sora was gone. When he glanced down, he saw that Riku’s breathing had stopped completely. 

 

They were both gone. 

 

\---

 

Though he had thought he had long grown out of the need for his father’s comfort, Max was grateful for Goofy’s arm around his shoulders. Beside him, Roxanne, Bobby, and PJ were also quietly offering support, while Harmony struggled to quiet her tears. She never liked crying in front of others, and Max could see her wife, Pearl, squeeze her hand tightly. 

 

It was sunny the day they laid down Riku’s memorial, and Max couldn’t help but feel that Riku would have liked that. Mickey had offered him the honor of placing Braveheart in the ground, though Max insisted on help from Riku’s other former apprentices. And so Masters Zephyr, Nox, Mei, Briar, Creon, Rose, and Max all pushed their Master’s keyblade deep into the soil, right next to the stone replica of the Kingdom Key. 

 

The service was quick, as Riku would have wanted, and soon everyone was filing back inside the great hall for a quiet gathering. Max lingered by the memorial though, waving his Dad and Roxanne off when they stopped. 

 

“I’m fine, I’ll be there in just a second.” 

 

Goofy nodded and followed Mickey back up the castle, PJ and Bobby following behind. Harmony lingered for a moment longer, before Max gave her a thumbs up and she nodded, wrapping an arm around Pearl’s waist to help her wife walk. 

 

“Are you sure you’re gonna be okay, Max?” Roxanne whispered, kissing his cheek gently. 

 

“Yeah,” Max nodded, returning the gesture. “I just want a few moments...” 

 

Roxanne frowned, but nodded, squeezing his hand for a brief moment and then leaving to catch up with Harmony and Pearl. 

 

Max let out a sigh. “We’re really gonna miss you, Master.” He reached out to touch the hilt of Braveheart one last time, reading the memorial stone. 

 

_ Master Riku, Stalwart Friend and Keyblade Bearer. A Teacher to All.  _

 

It really seemed too short to encompass all of Master Riku, but Max supposed that a true epitaph would have been too long. 

 

“Master Max?” 

 

Max startled at the small voice, then turned to see Harmony’s new apprentice lingering at the edge of the garden. “Oh... Zoey, right?” 

 

“Yeah...” She let out a sigh, looking back at where the others had gone. “Why is everyone sad today?” 

 

Max tried for a grin, walking over to her. “Well, it’s because we lost someone very important recently, and we had to say goodbye to him.”

 

“Oh,” Zoey thought about it. “Then I’m sad too.”

 

“You don’t have to be sad if--”

 

“But I lost someone,” she looked up at him. “My friend used to be around all the time, but I haven’t seen him recently.” 

 

Max frowned, “Who was that?”

 

“...I don’t know his name. But he had really weird hair. It stuck up all over the place.” She glanced up at him. “Kind of like yours, but pointier.” 

 

Max ran a hand through his hair, trying to tame it a bit, then thought back to all the pictures he had seen of Sora, and the memories he had of Riku’s invisible friend. “Oh...”

 

“Did you know him too, Master Max?” 

 

“Yeah, I did actually.” He grinned and knelt down to her height. “He actually left to go adventuring with our friend, Master Riku.” 

 

“Where’d they adventure to?” Zoey wondered, “Is it someplace I can go find them?”

 

Max shook his head, “They went adventuring beyond the Final World. It’s someplace you don’t come back from, but we’ll see them again someday. Hopefully a long, long time from now.” He pointed to her chest, “For now though, your friend is still alive in your heart, right? If you keep him there, you’ll be able to see him again someday.” 

 

Zoey looked down at her chest as well, then nodded. “Okay, if you say so.” 

 

Max grinned as she skipped off, following her back to the castle. As he started to climb the steps, he heard a familiar laugh behind him. He turned, the sun getting in his eyes for a moment. 

 

He thought he could make out three figures running through the courtyard. The one in the lead was a spiky-haired brunet. He was followed closely behind by a young woman, her red hair flying in the wind. Coming up behind both of them was a silver-haired young man. He caught up with the brunet and wrapped him up in a big hug, kissing his cheek and forehead. The other boy grinned and returned the gesture while the young woman silently laughed at both of them.  

 

Then a passing cloud hid the sun, and the moment was over, the figures disappearing as if they had never been there.

 

Max let out a smile, glad that his Master was finally happy. 

 

They were all off on a new adventure. To a place there was no return from. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sora, Riku, and Kairi are reunited and everything is _fine_. No need to replay emotional KH music and cry for a bit... no reason at all. *puts playlist on repeat*
> 
> As promised, a list of the (mostly) OC keyblade wielders:
> 
> _**Harmony-**_ Ariel's granddaughter and has spent most of her life as a mermaid  
>  _ **Zephyr-**_ Son of Esmeralda and Pheobus. (Also voiced by a much younger Haley Joel Osment) And the only one I have an actual thought out headcanon for: After spending years searching for Sora, Riku stumbles upon an awakened La Cité Des Cloches during a festival. While wandering around and making a note of all the places Sora would love to visit when he came back, Riku hears a very familiar voice, just years younger than when he had last heard it. He spots Zephyr and Quasimodo wandering around the festival and his heart aches when he realizes that Zephyr sounds just like a younger Sora did at that age. He decides that, if he hasn’t found Sora in two years (marking ten since Sora disappeared) he would stop wandering and start training apprentices. Sora would need help if he returned and Riku wasn’t there.  
>  _ **Creon -**_ Short for Creontiades, a son of Hercules and Meg (Name pulled from a play about Hercules and Megara... and from the Disney timeline where Hercules doesn’t go crazy and everyone lives happily ever after. Including Hades.) And also the only apprentice I definitely headcanon as someone who would have been Sora’s apprentice.  
>  _ **Nox-**_ Former Lost Child from Neverland. Didn’t want to grow up when offered the inheritance, but decided to do so when Riku told Nox about Sora’s ability to grow older but never really growing up.  
>  _ **Mei -**_ Cousin of Shang Lee from the Land of Dragons. Looks up to Mulan and spends most of her time managing the heartless threat in the Land of Dragons.  
>  _ **Briar -**_ Youngest child of Philip and Aurora. Often found sleeping but is also the best at sleep magic and navigating the sleeping realm.  
>  _ **Rose -**_ Granddaughter of Belle and the Beast (in human form. I don't know if I have to clarify that, but I'm going to and he doesn't officially have a name other than the Beast). Much like her grandmother, but also has a hot temper when aggravated.  
>  _ **Marina -**_ Kairi's last apprentice, From the Bayou (what I headcanon the Princess and the Frog world to be). 
> 
> There are, of course, several other keyblade wielders and apprentices at the Land of Departure, but these were the main ones featured in the story... and now I kind of want to write more stories in this universe focusing on Riku's other keyblade apprentices... but they'll probably remain inside my head. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic! Please feel free to leave a comment, I read and enjoy every comment I get and always respond! 
> 
> However, please don't swear at me in the comments. I understand if the fic makes/made the reader cry, and comments might contain swears because they are just so overwhelmed with emotion and that's fine. I am a-okay with swears, but please don't direct your swears at me personally. 
> 
> Thank you for understanding.


End file.
